


Caged

by terrahfry



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Play, Bondage, Bottom Roman, Collars, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Leashes, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape Roleplay, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Sub Roman, Top Peter, Topping from the Bottom, Voyeurism, it's all consensual, lots of smut, shock collar, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Peter's worst fear comes true when Olivia Godfrey has him captured to be a pet for her spoiled rich son Roman and he's locked in a cage. Thing is, Roman doesn't want a werewolf for a pet, even if he has a crush on said werewolf, but he can't just let Peter go since his overbearing mother would hunt him down and kill him. Then in trying to escape, Peter finds that Roman has some interesting kinks and likes to roleplay, and a kinky relationship starts. Well, they have to pass time somehow. And if Peter can gain Roman's full trust, he could get free. It's just that first whiff and taste of Roman won't let him want to let him go when he does. Maybe just stick it to Olivia and take her son in more ways than one.. Roman will go willingly.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. A Werewolf for a Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, very strong language, sexual tension, teasing and cumming in pants in this chapter. Also, Roman's kind of a slut (especially for Peter), but what else is new? There will be more kinks to come. Also, no underage here. And Roman's already turned, it's AU. This is just for fantasy, and I'm just borrowing these pretties to write out my perverted urges. I went ahead and added the tags for the chapters yet to come, which I have wrote out already and will try to get up as soon as possible.

Well, it had happened, Peter's worst fear. He had been put in a damn cage, and not just any old flimsy cage. No, this one was quite solid and sturdy. He knows, because as soon as he woke back up as human, he tried rattling the bars and the locked door as hard and as wildly as he could. It wasn't getting him anywhere. At least they captured him as a wolf, made it seem more sporty that way. Then again, he's sort of pissed that they captured him as a wolf. He tried to outrun them and hide, but to no avail. They weren't hunters who were human, not humans who hunted monsters anyway.

Monsters had plenty to fear in the way of hunters. There were the humans who hunted and killed bad monsters to keep innocent people safe. There were also the humans who hunted monsters who didn't kill the monsters, but simply sold them as pets to other humans or monsters- like who the hell wants an actual werewolf for a pet? Well, you'd be fucking surprised. Which brought him to the monsters who hunted monsters to keep or sell as pets to other monsters or humans. Yes, monsters hunting and capturing other monsters. (Granted, there were also monsters who hunted and sold humans as pets for other monsters or kept them for themselves for sadistically obvious reasons.)

So, either it had been humans who hunted monsters that had kidnapped him, or monsters who hunted monsters that had kidnapped him. They hadn't killed him, and really, he had never done anything to warrant a hunter's wrath. He even knew a couple of brothers and their pet angel who hunted bad monsters who knew he wasn't a threat simply because he was a fucking werewolf. Literally, it wasn't that glamorous, especially being the type of werewolf he was. He would literally shed his human skin violently every full moon, one night out of every month, to let the wolf out. He'd then mostly spend the night running through the woods, chasing animals, humping trees.

If he came across a human, his instinct was to stay hidden, or merely walk or run away. He would never attack a human unless he desperately had to, like for protection and preservation purposes. And okay, a few times he had to growl and bare fangs, raising hackles to scare a human off if they got too close or were a possible threat to him or his home where his mother also lived, or to just make them leave him the fuck alone. But that was just an act and he always hoped he would never have to attack. Usually people left a vicious looking wolf alone, unless they were the standard humans who hunted regular animals, and they had guns, and Peter would hide from those completely. If he got shot, it wouldn't kill him, but it would hurt like a bitch, especially if the bullet was silver. Silver would hurt a werewolf exceptionally bad, but again, it wouldn't kill him. You could only ensure the type of wolf he was was dead entirely by decapitation. It was best to avoid the hunters with machetes.

Either way, Peter knew for certain he was probably fucked, and not in any good ways. Especially as the fog of changing back to human from wolf began to wear off and he became more alert and aware of his situation. At least he found a towel and some clothes for him outside the bars and began to dry off any blood before dressing himself, checking for anything in the pockets to pick the lock, not surprised when he found nothing. Of course, they wouldn't have left him a lock pick, they most certainly weren't that stupid. Either way, he wouldn't have to stay naked in the cage and exposed. The room was dark, but it wasn't cold at least.. but he still didn't want to be naked.

He thought back to last night and started to remember how something had seemed very wrong, he had felt it to his very core. He remembered that it hadn't entirely been humans who had been in his woods, and honestly, he would have preferred it if it had been. No, only one was human. The other was a type of vampiric creature known as an upir. They were sort of the emo fucks of the vampire species, they were born into it as half upir and had to take their own life to complete the turn to full upir. Or so he had always heard. He had also always heard to just avoid them altogether, that werewolves and upirs didn't get along, they were natural enemies. Peter had never encountered an upir until then.

The upir had been this woman, tall and slender, appearing almost delicate, but anything but. She wore a white dress and was so pale, her hair long and dark, and at first Peter had thought she was a ghost or some shit. 'Here, doggy, doggy..' She called with a crude chuckle. Her voice so shrewd it made his skin crawl.

The human was a man with dark hair and dark features, very generic looking, quite frankly. They at least allowed him to run and try to get away as they gave chase, that was the sporty part. Really, they had just been toying with him like they would prey. The man shot him with some kind of tranquilizer dart and he went down, just dropping. He was only a little bit out of it at that point, enough to see them standing over him, examining their prize.

'Darling, do you think Roman will like him?' The ghost woman said.

'That ungrateful son of ours? No. He never appreciates anything anyway.' The man replied.

'He's most certainly of Godfrey blood, stubborn as hell.' The woman said, lighting a cigarette.

'He takes that from your side of the family, my dear.' The man countered. 'Not the Godfrey side.'

The woman rolled her eyes. 'Ugh.. You always start that.'

And that was all Peter heard of those two, he had faded on out and woke back up as human, in a cage.

Roman Godfrey.. He had heard that name before.. It was from school, he supposed. He had graduated not too long ago, so school was over. Yes, now he remembered Roman, he always thought it was peculiar that one of the richest kids in town went to a public school. The Godfreys were rich as fuck. He had been hunted and kidnapped by rich fucking upir dicks to be a pet for a spoiled upir brat. Fucking great.

At least the cage was large enough that he could sit down comfortably, just not stand up fully. He realized he was in a posh bedroom, with a large bed that looked way more comfortable than this cage. Wasn't it just ironic that they gave him somewhat of a doggie-bed-like cushion to sit on underneath him? Least he didn't have to sit on cold hard metal bars. So, he was dressed, he was warm, his ass was cushy. But that was the only bright side.

Peter grabbed to the bars and gave them another good hard shake. "Hey? Hey, is anybody here? What the fuck is going on here?" He called. "Roman..?" He tried the guy's name. Roman hadn't seemed so bad in school if he remembered, mostly he just sulked to himself, always appearing shut off and bored. Pretty though, so very pretty and so out of Peter's league.

But Peter could recall Roman shockingly staring at him on a number of odd times. Just staring as the tall beauty smoked, nothing more. And okay, plenty of people stared at Peter for various reasons, mostly because he was a gypsy and was sort of an outcast.. And because this girl named Christina started telling people he was a werewolf. But Roman stared at Peter differently, it was unnverving really, because he could figure out why others stared, but not why Roman stared. Roman didn't stare like they did, not like Peter was scum, or like he thought Peter didn't belong there. Hell, maybe Roman knew he was a werewolf and wanted him for a pet. That sonofabitch. Pretty or not, goddamn him.

It was then at that moment that the door opened with a slow creakingness of a horror movie cliche and in stepped the two who had captured him. "You were right, darling, he is awake." The woman bent down to stare in at him, and if Peter had been closer to grab her, he would have.

"What the fuck do you want with me?" Peter growled, then nearly screamed at the jolt of electricity that went through him. He then noticed the goddamn shock collar around his neck. How had he not noticed it before? Had he been that much in a fog of confusion and the dopiness of turning back human? 'Are you fucking kidding me?' He panted for breath, fighting off another urge to growl, or attack the cage again in hopes of getting to her.

"Pets don't talk." She shook the device in her hand at him, the thing that had sent the signal to shock him.

Then there was another voice among them, with a unimpressed and disingenuous "What the fuck are you two doing in my fucking room?" That had to be the brat now, and he sounded anything but pleased or happy.

The woman turned with a flourished spin. "Roman, darling, you're home. We have a little present for you." She smiled.

"Whatever the fuck it is, I don't want it." He then spotted the cage and raked his hair back. "Jesus, what the fuck?" He still didn't sound happy.

"He's not human, don't worry. He's a werewolf, you can feed on him as much as you like and don't have to worry about killing him.. Unless you completely rip his head off, that is." The woman said.

Wait.. Feed?! He was to be fed off of?! Fuck that shit! No! He wasn't a meal for a vamp!

Roman leaned down to peer at Peter in the cage. "Hey, this is that gypsy asshole from school."

Peter's eyes narrowed at that. 'And you're that rich asshole from school.'

"He was quite the find, the only werewolf around your age in town. And now, he's yours. Of course you'll have to train him." The woman said.

Peter was sure if he grit his teeth any harder, he was going to crack them.

"I told you, Mom, I don't want a pet. I want nothing to do with this. No, forget it, let him go." Roman waved her off dismissively. To his credit, Roman seemed genuinely disgusted with what his mother had done, and unimpressed to be gifted such a bizarre thing as a human-slash-werewolf for a pet. Maybe Roman hadn't had anything to do with it after all..

"Darling, we can't just let him go. If you don't want him, we'll have to kill him. We can't have him blabbing our business around town." The woman said.

"Like anyone is going to believe the ramblings of a gypsy tramp, huh, Mom?" Roman said it sarcastically, and Peter wasn't sure the insult was directed at him.

"At least give him a try, darling." She sighed.

"Olivia, if he doesn't want the thing.." The man sighed. "We can't force him to take it."

Thing? It? Well, he may have been a monster, but he was also still a person with feelings.

"Shush now, Norman." Olivia shook her head.

"Fine." Roman crouched down next to the cage and locked eyes with Peter. Upirs could hypnotize others by doing this. He had always been told it may not work on werewolves. "Speak, Fido."

"Fuck you." Peter snarled.

Roman gave the tiniest hint of a smile, full plump lips quirking slightly. "Now beg."

"Go fuck yourself." Peter bit out, glaring hard at the other boy.

Roman did smile that time, and any other time Peter may have found that smile attractive, but right now he just wanted to tear it off his face. But really, that wasn't fair. Roman obviously didn't have anything to do with his abduction, and he wanted to set him free. But that smile..

Roman took out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, taking a deep drag and blowing it out in Peter's general direction. "I would tell you to sit and stay, but you're already doing a pretty damn good job of that."

"Fuck off." Peter outright growled and Roman fought off a shudder. Well, this was interesting.

"Tell me I'm pretty first." Roman blew the smoke in his face.

"You'd look even prettier between my teeth!" And another howl of pain as he was electrocuted again.

"That is no way to talk to your new master." Olivia scolded.

"Lady, by fucking shit will I ever fucking call him that." Peter snarled, rubbing his neck beneath the collar. Another shock and he cried out, the wolf whimpering.

"Hey, stop it. What the fuck are you doing?" Roman gazed from Peter to his mother before raising back up to full height to jerk the device out of her hand. "Give me that piece of shit. You said he's my pet and I can do what I want with him. Well, you don't get to do a thing to him. He's not yours, so back off." And vampire fangs came out, and oh fuck, those were kind of hot and Peter hated himself for thinking so. There was no way he wanted to be bit by them though.

Olivia had glared hard at her son for a moment before her resolve wilted and she backed off. "Right, darling. Just be sure you get that mongrel trained." Olivia and Norman both stalked out, shutting the door behind them. Peter was relieved that they were gone.

"Sorry about them." Roman sighed, snuffing out his cigarette and sitting the remote to the shock collar on the top of his dresser. "I wanna get you out of here, but it can't be right now."

"What? You don't want a werewolf for a pet?" Peter asked.

"I don't like exotic pets. I'd prefer a cat. They're a lot less trouble." Roman sat on the edge of his bed. "Shit, I bet you're hungry."

Peter wanted to smart off again, or maybe just keep silent. But he was indeed hungry, and there was no need to starve if he could be fed. "Fucking starving."

"Okay, I'll go get something. I'll be right back, okay.." Roman got back up and headed to the door. "I'd tell you to stay put, but you don't look like you're going anywhere." And there was that arrogant smirk again.

"Why don't you just let me out?" Peter suggested.

"I would let you out, but if I did you'd probably run and if they catch you, they'll probably kill you or worse. Just be patient, okay." Roman then left the room.

Peter just hoped that Roman didn't bring him dog kibble in a doggie bowl to add insult to insult. Really, he didn't know whether to trust that Roman really intended to set him free or not. He didn't want to, but what choice did he have right now? He gazed around the room for anything close that he could reach to pick the lock with, finding nothing. They had made sure to sit the cage where it wasn't in reach of anything he could grab.

Roman returned, and thankfully, he did not bring Peter food in a doggie bowl. He brought him probably the grandest sandwich he had ever been in the actual presence of on a plate. The thing was huge, bread, meat, cheese, lettuce, tomato and some kind of sandwich spread. It was probably delicious too, Peter wouldn't know, he practically inhaled the thing in two seconds. Roman had also been kind enough to bring him a soda.

"So, you're really a werewolf?" Roman asked.

Peter glared up at him, still sucking sandwich residue from his fingers, since Roman hadn't brought any napkins. "Every full moon without fail." He then wiped the rest off on his shirt. He could've used the towel, but it was covered in blood.

"I've never been around any werewolves. I was always told to avoid them, they'd rip my heart out." Roman admitted.

"And yet, your parents got you a werewolf. I don't know what that says about your parents." Peter shook his head.

"They seem to think I'm ready to handle one. I don't know. Are you really as dangerous as they say?" Roman asked.

"Why don't you come closer and find out. Better yet, let me out of this cage and I'll show you." Peter glowered.

Roman shuddered. "As tempting as that sounds.."

"What, are you afraid? Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" Peter taunted.

"I'm not afraid of you. So, what's your name?" Roman asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to give me one yourself?" Peter smarted.

Roman narrowed his eyes. "You don't want me naming you, trust me."

"And what would you name me, pretty boy? Fido?" Peter smirked.

"You know, you've actually inadvertently minded pretty well. I told you to speak, and you did just to tell me to fuck off. I told you to beg, and you told me to fuck myself, which sounded like you wanted to see that. I told you to tell me I was pretty, and you just did." Roman grinned.

Peter rolled his eyes, leaning forward to curl fingers around the bars of the cage. "I don't want to see you fuck yourself."

"Are you sure?" Those lips curled into a little smirk. "I could use fingers, or I have toys. I could use lube.. or blood, if you'd prefer." Roman purred.

Peter let go of the cage and sat back, letting his head drop against the other side of the cage with a clunk. He swallowed and rubbed his hands over his face. He did not need those visuals. Don't get him wrong, Roman was very insanely pretty. A tall statuesque beauty with long legs. Like his mother, Roman appeared almost delicate, but Peter knew that they were anything but delicate, upirs were incredibly strong and agile. Though, unlike his mother, who was hard and cold, Roman seemed soft and warm.

"You said you were going to let me go." Peter reminded.

"I said I couldn't right now. Look, you don't get it. I'm a fucking prisoner here too. My mother is an overbearing controlling cunt, and I can't get out of here right now." Roman told him.

"Why not? If you're the same age as me, you're eighteen, aren't you? You can leave. Hell, we could leave together. What are you waiting for?" Peter asked.

"Shelley to turn eighteen. Shelley's my sister, she's fourteen. I can't leave her with our mother." Roman said, and Peter kind of thought that was admirable.

"Is she an upir too?" Peter asked.

"Probably. Half. She's not turned. Shelley is.. uh, she's different." Roman dropped his gaze.

And yeah, Peter remembered the really tall girl from school. She was usually bullied for her looks, but she was really quiet and seemed sweet natured.

It was quiet a moment before Peter sighed. "My name's Peter, but you probably already know that. My mom's going to be worried about me, probably Destiny too."

"Who's Destiny?" And naturally Roman's first thought was a girlfriend and he didn't like how it made him feel thinking it was. It was an odd and confusing feeling. "Girlfriend?" He asked tightly.

Peter let a slow smile creep across his lips. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Roman snorted. "No, not really, I don't give a fuck."

"She's my cousin, Roman. It would be really fucking awkward if she was my girlfriend. She's psychic though, and she could most likely find me." Peter warned.

"I wouldn't be so sure. My mother probably has this place warded for anything and everything." Roman told him. "We are monsters, you know."

"That's just fucking convenient." Peter groaned. "This is bullshit." He rubbed his hands over his face.

"God fuck, it's not the end of the world, wolf boy. It's literally not going to kill you to sit here and chill for a goddamn minute until I can get you out." Roman snapped. "Shit, you should be fucking thankful that I don't want to do to you what they expect me to do to you. Jesus, I told you, I don't want you as a pet."

"Yet you won't let me out of this fucking cage!" Peter growled.

"That's to protect your stupid ass. Dammit, I can't do this.." Roman tugged at his hair and got up to storm out the door.

"Shit, Roman, where are you going? I'm sorry, okay, I'm just.." Peter trailed off in a sigh. "It's just really frustrating."

Roman had stopped in the threshold of the door, not turning around. "No, I'm sorry. I know. I hate that she's like this. But I need out."

"You can't leave me here. What if.. What if your mother comes back?" Peter reminded him, leaning forward to grab the bars.

Roman turned to face him then. "Oh, you're not afraid of her, are you?"

"Even you're afraid of her! She seems completely unstable!" Peter protested, on edge, or at least close to the brink of it.

Roman stepped back closer to the cage and crouched down to peer in at the agitated wolf. "You know what monsters usually do to other monsters or humans they keep as pets? I mean, it's usually very obvious, right?" Roman asked, batting his eyes heavily. "Do you know what upirs usually do to a pet werewolf? They feed off them, fuck them, torture them, play with them. And that's if they're the sadistic type." The upir's fingers curled around one of the bars of the cage, green eyes locked on Peter. "Do you know what you'd do to an upir if one was your pet? If I was your pet?" He licked his lips. "You'd use me as chew toy, fuck me, play with me, maybe torture me." 

Peter swallowed and shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you or anyone else."

"Yeah, but see, I might be okay with that." Roman said breathily.

"Okay with what..?" Peter asked, eying him warily. Okay with himself feeding off Peter, fucking him, torturing or playing with him..? Or okay with Peter using him as a chew toy, fucking him, torturing and playing with him..?

"You.." And Roman was reaching through the bars with a frightening speed to grab his shirt and jerk him forward to his knees, his face smashing against the cage as he braced himself with his hands and arms.

Peter winced, closing his eyes and trying not to groan at the whiff he just got of Roman. And suddenly all the blood he had was rushing south at the mere aroma of him.

Roman had his face close to Peter's, breathing him in and panting next to his cheek. "I can smell you. You smell so fucking good. And you'd taste so fucking good. And you said yourself, you'd like to have me between your teeth." And with that, Roman released Peter and the bars with a rattle as Peter jerked back to sit back against the other side of the cage.

Roman got up and stalked out the door then, shutting it closed back behind him.

Peter panted, wetting his lips. He's pretty sure he made a mess in his pants just now. But, not the kind he would expect, like he hadn't shit or pissed himself.. He's pretty sure he just came though.


	2. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter thinks about getting revenge on Roman, while Roman goes out to hook up. Peter's not happy about it, but tries to talk calmly to Roman enough to get a bathroom break, and a chance to make a break for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dirty bathroom sex between Roman and a male oc, drinking, consensual blood drinking.

There was one thing that Peter now knew for certain of in his current predicament, and that was that Roman was an asshole. Yeah, he was unfairly pretty. And yeah, Peter had already made a mess in his pants because of him- just the damn scent of him, and how close he was, and that mouth.. And..

What was his point..?

Oh, yeah..

Roman was an asshole. That's it. He had left him here for who the fuck knows how long, without a snack, without a bathroom break.. Seriously, Peter was honestly considering pissing on his fucking carpet and just accepting any repercussions that were surely to come his way from such defiance. But he didn't want to stoop that low just yet. Yes, yes, he was a werewolf. But he was still a human, and he was a human right now, he wasn't a dog and didn't behave like a dog. He never had, he wasn't about to start just because he was literally in a fucking cage. He could hold it.

He was just bored out of his fucking mind. He didn't have anything to entertain himself. He didn't have his phone with him, of course, he had left it at home before the turn since he had no way to carry it as a wolf except in his mouth- and no, he wasn't about to do that and get it slobbery or have it be in his way and be a nuisance on his night run. And even if he had had it on him someway as a wolf, they wouldn't have let him kept it anyhow, they weren't total idiots. They probably knew that Peter would call someone to come rescue him, and he most definitely would have.

There still wasn't anything close to help him, or to let him pee in. There was an ashtray, and even it was way too far from his reach. His bladder had started to hurt though.

At least Olivia and Norman had not came back to bother him. If Shelley was home and wandered in here, he wondered if he could get her to let him out, at least long enough to go to the bathroom.. But that didn't matter, she probably wasn't going to wander in here for any reason. And even if she did, there was no guarantee that she'd let him out, or even be able to. Though, she never seemed as sinister as her height and appearance would suggest. Like he said, she usually always seemed sweet.

Peter was still dopey from the turn, so he took the opportunity to conserve his energy and rest. He would try to sleep, but he was too worried to sleep. His mother must be worried sick since he hadn't came home this morning. He wanted to sleep, but had to keep guard, and wait for Roman to come back so he could coax him into getting close enough to ring his neck.

That wasn't fair though. Roman wasn't the one who put him in this cage, and Roman wanted to set him free. Peter guessed he understood why Roman had to wait on that, Peter was sure Roman's mother and father were way more vicious and vindictive. They most likely would kill him without a second thought.

But still, the thoughts of wrapping his fingers around the upir's pretty pale throat and squeezing kept him occupied, he could just imagine hearing Roman gasp and watching those lips part. Peter had too much on his mind anyway. Like actually having Roman between his teeth as he bit down into where his throat met his shoulder, hearing him cry out as he writhed underneath him as the skin broke beneath his teeth.

'You said yourself, you'd like to have me between your teeth.' Roman had said.

'You'd look even prettier between my teeth!' Peter had told him.

Peter would bet Roman was even prettier in pain. He wanted to hurt him to find out. Normally he wouldn't have such thoughts, and he probably wouldn't actually do such a thing (at least not against his will), since he wasn't a sadist. But he liked the fantasy of it. Seemed like Roman liked it too though. Fuck, he was probably just beyond sexually frustrated. Maybe when he got out of here he should get out more, find someone who was pretty and willing. He had someone pretty, but they had him in a cage. Would they be willing though?

He thought about if the tables were turned and Peter had Roman in a cage instead. Roman did say he might be okay with Peter owning him, kind of anyway. Using him as a chew toy, fucking him, playing with him.. torturing him..

It was these thoughts that Peter fell asleep to.

\--xx--

Roman was on the verge of panicking. He had no fucking idea what to do with Peter. Yeah, he wanted to let him go. He didn't want to keep a human- even a werewolf human- against their will as a pet.. Even if he liked said human/werewolf. And it really should be a no-brainer, if he wanted to let Peter go back home, then he should just do that and be done with it. But it wasn't that simple. Because even if he let Peter out, Olivia and Norman would find out about it one way or another and they would probably track Peter down and kill him anyway.

He could just tell Peter to get his mother and his cousin and leave this town and never look back, but it's not like the Godfreys were bound and tethered to Hemlock Grove only and couldn't leave and track the Rumanceks down.

Either way, this was lose-lose, which is what it usually was for him. He didn't want Peter dead. Hell, he wanted to take Shelley and Letha and leave with the Rumanceks and be gone from Olivia and Norman forever. That sounded like a much better alternative. But it was impossible. His mother knew about his little crush on the gypsy. He wasn't sure how she knew, but he knew she had to know with what she did. He hadn't mentioned Peter to Olivia or Norman, not once. He mentioned him to Letha, his cousin/half sister, but that was all, and Letha would not have betrayed him.. It could just be because of the blood thing and Peter being the only werewolf close.

Either way, Roman was so fucked, and not in the way he wanted to be. Which is probably why he went to go be fucked in the way he wanted to be instead of being home and dealing with Peter. Crush or no crush, he was pretty certain nothing would ever be between them. He told his mother and Norman not to bother 'his pet' while he was gone, and he hoped they would abide by that, but that wasn't a guarantee that they would. So, he couldn't be gone long just in case.

He just needed to clear his head for awhile. Which is why he called Ricky to meet him in some dirty gas station bathroom where he could drink the strongest shit he could find with his fake ID while getting fucked. It was a single bathroom with one toilet and one sink complete with a dingy mirror, a door that barely shut and locked and an overhead light that barely lit the room in a shadowy dull murky glow. There were all kinds of foul-mouthed graffiti on the walls and who fucking knows when the last time it was cleaned was. His mother would just fucking die if she knew he was even in here. Like he fucking cared. He wanted it hurried and dirty and sloppy.

He gripped to the side of the sink with one hand while the other turned up the bottle of alcohol as Ricky worked on getting his jeans unfastened and jerked down to his knees. Ricky plastered himself against Roman's back as eager fingers used the lube he brought with him to hastily prep him before taking hold of his cock and pushing it inside with very little patience. Ricky fucked him hard and rough, fingers grabbing to his hips so hard they were likely to leave marks for a little while at least. They'd fade quickly though, no new marks or wounds ever stayed. Ricky knew what Roman was, and that he didn't have to be gentle, that Roman didn't want him to be gentle. He liked when it hurt a bit, and at least he could trust Ricky with this kink.

Ricky's cock wasn't small, and Roman loved how it stretched his tight little hole open with every thick inch that pushed inside, loved when he shoved in deep and rolled his hips against the curve of his ass.

"Ah, fuck, you stay so tight.. It's not even fair." Ricky groaned, nuzzling his face against his neck.

Roman took another gulp of the liquid, feeling it burn his throat on the way down. It probably wouldn't even give him a solid buzz. It rarely did since his turn. "I've never heard you complain before." He handed the bottle back to Ricky for the blond to take a swig of it as he rocked his hips steadily against his.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" He grabbed a handful of the upir's hair, shoving his head down roughly. The mirror was filthy and shattered, so Roman couldn't watch himself be fucked in it anyway. Ricky released his hair and moved his arm up in front of him in offering. "Wanna drink? I don't mind."

Roman hesitated before grabbing to the other male's arm and digging fangs into his wrist, groaning at the taste of blood that filled his mouth. And oh, fuck, that was good. There was nothing like fresh human blood. 'Wait till you try wolf blood, darling. You won't be able to get enough of it.' His mother's voice rang in his head and he shook the thoughts of her off, along with the thought of tasting Peter. He wouldn't bite him without his consent. He never bit Ricky without the athlete's consent. Ricky always offered or let him. Roman's pretty fucking sure Peter would never let him or agree to it under any circumstance.

"Ah, fuck yeah.." Ricky groaned behind him, fucking into him harder and making Roman whine. He was close, they both were.

For Ricky, there was always a dizzying little pleasure that shot through him with being fed on. He hated to admit he rather enjoyed it. That and the intense pleasure around his cock as he pounded into the other boy coupled with the effects of the alcohol that made each nerve tingle with life. Fuck, it was better than anything. Winning the championship at 'Mania probably wouldn't even compare to it, and that was every wrestler's dream, including his.

He felt Roman lapping over the holes his teeth made in his wrist and knew it'd probably be stupid to yank his wrist away from a hungry anxious upir about to cum. "Oh, yeah, baby.. I wanna cum inside you.." He took another swig and nudged Roman's shoulder with the bottle. "Here."

Roman took the bottle and took another large gulp. The blood was much more intoxicating than the alcohol to him now. Ricky was reaching in front of him to wrap fingers around his dick, jerking him off desperately as he chased his own climax with deep hard thrusts aimed right at his prostate to make him gasp and cry out. And that was fucking wonderful, how all those little tingles scattered through his entire nervous system, leaving him momentarily more drunk than the alcohol ever would. Roman held tightly to the bottle, but still careful not to cause it to shatter in his grip.

"Yeah, you like that, you little slut.. You wanna cum for me like the dirty little whore you are?" Ricky whispered huskily beside his neck. The thing about Ricky was, he'd dirty-talk him like Roman wanted and get rough with him, but he'd still respect him when it was over. "Look at you, letting strange men use you in a filthy bathroom.."

One sharp thrust against his prostate and Roman was cumming on Ricky's fingers and whatever managed to hit the sink and the floor. "Ah, fuck yeah.." He moved to sit the bottle in this sink as he collapsed over it, arching his back and letting his ass be used until Ricky was releasing inside of him. He thrust a few more times, milking his orgasm until his hips stilled before he was pulling out. "You were right about one thing. You are a strange man I let fuck me."

Ricky snickered. "Shut up."

They cleaned themselves up and Roman went back home. He dreaded it, every stoplight in between him and the mansion, every step between him and his bedroom.. and Peter. He's sure he smelled like sex, blood and booze, but like that would fucking matter.

\--xx--

The sound of the door closing woke Peter up. He groaned at the kink in his neck and rubbed the area before looking up at Roman as he came in. "Where have you been?" Peter asked groggily.

"Out." Roman leaned down and shook the half empty bottle at him. "Wanna drink?"

Peter eyed it warily before reaching through the bars and taking the bottle. The body of the bottle was too large to fit between the bars so he leaned up towards it where the neck of the bottle did fit through the bars to take a long swig, grimacing at the strong liquid.

He then caught a whiff of Roman, his eyes darkening. "And what were you doing?" It came out before he could stop it and felt himself flush when he realized it did.

Roman shrugged, sitting on the floor by the cage and taking the bottle back to take a drink. "Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Peter asked as he was handed back the bottle.

Roman took out a cigarette and lit it before offering it to Peter, who took it as well. Roman lit himself another. "I was with a friend." He said as he exhaled smoke into the darkened room.

Yeah, Peter could guess that. Roman smelled like pure sex. He took a drag on the cigarette as Roman did the same.

"Look, Peter, I'm sorry. I can't let you go right now, and I'm sorry. I want to let you go, I don't mean to keep you here.. but if I let you go, my mother will track you down and kill you and I don't want that to happen. I just don't know what to do." Roman took another drink of the alcohol.

"Yeah, I get it. Just have to bide our time, huh?" Peter said.

"Just a little. I am sorry. I did not do this to you. I wouldn't do this to anyone." Roman raked fingers back through his hair. "My mother is a fucking bitch. I had no idea that her and Norman were gonna do this."

"Put me in a cage?" Peter took another drag, the smoke escaping his lips as he spoke. "I've seen you looking at me in school. Did you know I was a werewolf?"

"I heard you were. But I didn't know for sure. I never said anything to Norman or my mother about you though." Roman moved for a second to fetch the ashtray and tapped his ashes into it.

"You call him Norman. Isn't he your dad?" Peter asked, reaching through the bars to also tap his ashes into the tray.

"My dad killed himself when I was a kid. Norman was my uncle. But then I found out that the bastard's actually my biological father. He fucked his own brother's wife. But I don't consider Norman to be my dad. My dad's dead." Roman said.

"That's fucked up." Peter nodded.

"Norman left his wife and his own daughter to be with my mother. My cousin is also my half sister. They're not upir or anything. That only comes from Olivia's side of the family." Roman told him before crushing out his spent cigarette.

"It must be tough.. being.. you know.." Peter sympathized.

Roman turned his head to look at him. "It sucks.."

Peter snickered. "Well, I guess, like, fucking literally since you're basically a vampire."

Roman glared for a second before smiling. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Do you.. Do you feed off of anyone..?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Not unless they give me consent. Only one human besides Norman, Letha and Pryce knows I'm upir.. And well, Shelley too.. But anyway, the only outsider that knows is Ricky. He lets me drink from him sometimes. I'd never do it if he didn't want me to." Roman explained. "I'm not my mother." He added with bitterness.

"Then what do you usually do to feed? If you don't mind my asking." Peter asked, guessing that Roman had went to see Ricky prior to his return. 'I'm in this cage and can't piss, but you went out and got laid, you asshole. I'm in this cage while someone else is free and getting to fuck you.' He didn't say it out loud. He was still trying to talk calm to him and bide his time. It was his new plan to get Roman's guard down. After all, arguing with Roman earlier had only made him leave.

"You know how we own the Godfrey Institute? Well, Pryce works there and he developed this synthetic blood and tissue shit that I drink.. And I can somewhat sustain off raw meat. It keeps the hunger at bay." Roman lit another cigarette and offered Peter another one.

"Must be tough." Peter nodded thoughtfully.

"What about you? Do you ever eat humans as a wolf?" Roman asked curiously.

"No. I hear they're high in calories." Peter grinned.

"Have you ever attacked anyone?" Roman asked.

"Just when I had to. This one guy got too close to where me and my mom were staying once. I didn't tear the guy up or anything, just wanted to scare him off." Peter said, picking at a rip in his jeans. "I usually try to avoid humans, and they usually don't want to be around a wolf.. Unless they're hunters. But like, my mom or Destiny can be around me when I'm a wolf and they aren't in any danger."

"Do you eat animals as a wolf?" Roman inquired.

"Not always, depends on how hungry the wolf is. The wolf usually eats the skin I shed, so I don't need to.." He had chased them for sport though.

"Hm.. You know, as far as monsters go, we actually kind of suck." Roman concluded.

Peter smiled. "Yeah, probably." He scratched at his hair. "Uh, I know, uh.. I know we have to bide our time and I totally get all that.. But I really need to use the bathroom and clean up some. I mean, I'm kind of gross. And maybe just stretch a bit since it's really fucking cramped in here. I promise I won't run." He even did puppy eyes.

Roman considered this. "I don't know.. You'll probably fucking run. I would run."

"Yeah, look, I don't want to tangle with your mother and her boy toy again, okay. I just wanna piss before my bladder explodes. And I still got dried blood on me, damn it. It's itchy." Peter reasoned. And he wasn't lying about either thing.

Roman sighed. "How about I just get you a wet wash cloth and a bowl?"

"I still don't get to stretch that way. Come on, I've been in here all day. Pretty please?" Peter smiled, batting his eyes comically.

Again Roman sighed, but got up to get the keys. "I hope I don't regret this. I hope you don't regret this."

Peter hoped that too, watching and eagerly waiting for the cage to be unlocked. As soon as it was, he was crawling out of it and standing stiffly. He groaned, popping aching unused joints as he stretched. "If you're going to keep me, might I suggest a bigger cage, at least.."

Peter kept his word, he didn't try to run just yet. He let Roman lead him to the bathroom and get him a towel and a rag to wash off, the upir hesitantly allowing him some privacy by leaving and closing the door behind him.

Peter looked around for a way out, maybe a window he could climb through or something. But there was no window, he was trapped. Shit. He could try to catch Roman off guard, get a jump on him, maybe. Which is what he pondered about as he took probably the most painful piss of his life. He had held it too long and it almost didn't want to come out, and when it did, it actually hurt, but it was a relieved hurt.

He took a shower quickly and prepared to change into the same old clothes, but found some clean ones left on the toilet lid. He tried the door handle, finding the thing locked. Roman could lock the damn bathroom from the outside apparently. Maybe he'd just keep him in here. It would honestly be preferable to the cage.

He was about to knock on the door to signal that he was finished, when the door was unlocked and opened. Roman stood on the other side, waiting. "Is that better?"

"Much. I feel more human again." Peter smiled. He watched as Roman echoed the smile unsurely, and almost felt bad for what he planned to do. Roman was trying to be helpful, after all.

Roman ushered Peter in front of him to lead him back to the cage, but Peter had already made up his mind about what he intended to do, and well, it was now or never. All it took was an elbow to the face and Peter was running for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only own Ricky, who first popped up in Not Just Friends. This was when the fic might've been a serious story, with Roman and Peter struggling with wanting each other and Ricky being just a stand in dick. And eh.. Ricky may or may not pop back up later to make Peter jealous.


	3. Taken Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to make a run for it, but is caught and pinned down, once Peter gains control of the struggle, Roman makes him a proposition that Peter caves to. He may a feel a bit guilty for making him bleed, but he got consent first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rough and dry sex, and a bit of rape roleplay. Roman could toss him off at anytime and he is consenting to it and enjoying it, Peter even asks first, and really, it's just dirty talk and rough sex. I wanted to clarify that this isn't outright rape.

It shouldn't have caught him off guard the way it did, he should have expected it from the gypsy. Roman felt the pain explode behind his eyes from the sharp jab to his nose, and it was already pouring blood. Peter had decided to cheap shot him.. "Fuck.." Roman caught and tackled him quickly before he could get out the door. "Goddamn it, Peter, I trusted you."

Peter grunted, struggling with the taller boy after landing face first onto the floor and trying to toss him off. The wolf growled, turning to his back to continue grappling with him. Roman straddled him then, wrapping fingers around his throat and squeezing. And okay, that made Peter gasp and calm down a bit as his wind pipe was crushed.

"Shit.." He caught a glimpse of bloody fangs and lips where he had managed to bust Roman's nose open. Roman growled and held him down with his weight on top of him.

"I fucking trusted you! You fucking moron, you don't understand how serious this shit is." Roman licked the blood from his lips.

"Let me go." Peter grunted as Roman eased up on choking him. "I'll leave town. You can't keep me here." Oh, but that was a lie. Roman very well could keep him here as long as he wanted.

"I already explained all this. Guess they're right when they say werewolves have no brains." Roman huffed.

"And upirs have no heart! You have no intention of letting me go. I see how you look at me. Well, I'm not something you can own." Peter tried to stay menacing, but it was hard with Roman sitting on him the way he was. And Peter definitely noticed how close Roman's ass was to his crotch, especially when Peter struggled and Roman's hips seemed to grind down against his lap. And oh, fuck.

"I don't want to own you. I want you just as gone, you mutt, you're too much trouble. I should just let you get yourself killed." Roman turned his head and spit out some of the blood that ran down into his mouth. "You asshole, look what you did."

"You'll live." Peter was torn between going limp and surrendering just to get Roman off of him, and continuing to struggle to ensure Roman kept rocking his hips down against his own. Or just thrust up and get a little friction. He didn't want to cum in his damn pants again. He grasped to Roman's wrists as his hands tightened around his throat again. It wasn't enough to actually strangle him, just put a little pressure on his throat and make him slightly dizzy. He didn't need to think about Roman riding him at a time like this, but that's where his mind was going. He was a sexually frustrated teenager and Roman was insanely gorgeous, give him a break. Peter relaxed a little, lips parting to take in breath as his eyes closed.

Roman eased up a little then, not unaware of how his ass was pressed a little too close to the wolf's crotch. He was definitely aware of the effect he was having. "Could've just stayed here, took what I wanted from you."

Peter swallowed thicky. "And how would you do that, if I didn't consent?"

"Chain you to my bed, suck you till you're nice and hard, maybe put a cockring on you to keep you hard while I fuck myself on your dick." Roman elaborated.

Well, Peter just had to have asked. "That would still be rape." But he would most likely be willing.

"Yeah, and I'm not that fucking kind of monster." Roman looked down and wet his lips. "But I don't think I'd have to force you too hard." He smirked, loosening his fingers to stroke down the wolf's neck and chest. "This doesn't have to be all bad. We both have needs."

Peter caught him off guard when he decided to just go ahead and thrust his hips up. He hated to admit how much he liked the little gasp Roman let out before the cry of pain as Peter managed to raise up enough to headbutt him.

"Fuck.. Why do I gotta be the one to get hurt?" He shook his head, trying to grab Peter's hands as he struggled with him some more. "And not even in the way I like. That's not fair."

He was surprised when Peter managed to grab his wrists and roll him to his back, pinning him down. And fuck, he liked that. He liked having Peter between his legs, grinding his hips down against him, which he's sure Peter was doing deliberately. Oh, if they were only naked, it'd be so much better.

"Life's not fair." Peter kind of appreciated that Roman didn't mention that he was rutting against him like a dog in heat, which he was doing deliberately.

"Fuck you.. Oh, fuck.." He gasped as Peter returned the favor and wrapped his hands around his neck. "Please.." Roman wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him closer. "I'll make it worth your while if you stay. I'll let you fuck me, as hard as you want, as much as you want, any position you want. I heal, you can do as much damage as you want, and I stay virgin tight." He got Peter's hands off of his neck and wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders, holding tightly. "You don't have to be gentle, you can destroy me."

"What if I don't want someone's sloppy seconds?" Peter snarled, trying not to think about how tempting that really sounded.

Roman faltered a bit. Of course he didn't want anyone's sloppy seconds. Roman had just stilled, grip on him loosening. Peter also faltered. What the fuck was he talking about? He should be jumping at the chance to fuck Roman Godfrey. Had he completely lost his mind? Peter was just wondering earlier if Roman would be willing, and he just got his confirmation of that verbally.

But still Roman was a smart-ass by nature. "You're fucking dry-humping me like a dog in heat!"

Peter rolled his eyes. It had been too good to be true. He still mentioned it. But oh, well. "Seems to me like you're the bitch in heat."

Roman twitched. "I can feel how hard your dick is through your pants. All I'm saying is, this would be better naked. Why deny it? We're both adults."

Peter considered this for a moment. "I want to hurt you." His voice didn't even seem like his own. "I want to take you dry." He reached down to start working on unfastening Roman's pants. "Right here on the floor."

"Oh-okay.. Whatever you want.." It didn't matter, every ounce of blood Roman had had traveled south as soon as their little wrestling match had started. He untangled himself from Peter long enough to be flipped over to his stomach with more force than entirely necessary. He tried to raise up to his hands, but Peter shoved him back down with a growl.

"Stay still, don't fucking move." Peter released him long enough to unfasten his belt and his jeans to free his cock. He was already too hard and too far gone to stop now. Roman had been practically begging for it. "You're gonna lay here and take it." He grabbed to the sides of Roman's pants and yanked them down past his ass. He took only a moment to appreciate it before he was taking hold of himself and pressing his cock against the other boy's entrance and pushing inside. It took some force with how tight he was. And oh, fuck, it was so tight, squeezing his dick almost painfully.

It was worth it to hear Roman cry out, nails clawing at the carpet as he buried his face in it and let out a prattled whimper. He was okay with it hurting, he had said so. And it did hurt, the burning pain of him being ripped open by a much larger organ. He couldn't tell if Peter was bigger than Ricky, or maybe it just hurt so much more because he was not prepped this time. He had been from earlier, but that still wasn't enough. "Oh, god.. fuck.." He grit his teeth and groaned before releasing a shuddered breath.

"Shut up.." Peter held Roman's head down with one hand, the other pressing down into the small of his back as he started to thrust with abandon, not letting up, not being gentle, just fucking him hard against the floor. He was so tight.. but there was still a bit of something wet there. Either the lube his friend used, or cum, or both. It was possibly even blood. Had he tore him? "You little slut, do you still have cum in you?" And he shouldn't have found that so hot. "You like being fucked like the little whore you are?"

Roman flushed, panting harshly and gasping for breaths. "Fuck you.." He whimpered as Peter pounded into him harder, hips snapping against the curve of his ass. Well, this wasn't a total loss.

Peter tightened his fingers in the upir's hair, still holding his head down. He didn't want to let Roman up. This was about power right now. "I told you to shut up."

Roman was consenting right now, but there was still something wrong and dirty about this that made Peter ache even more. Roman was just laying there, taking his cock as it gutted his insides. "No.."

"There you go, tell me no.. Act like you don't want it.." Peter taunted.

Roman let out a whine, swallowing thickly, but obeying the request. "Please stop.. Stop.." Every 'stop' meaning to keep going, to go harder. He tried to raise up again, bucking back, loving how Peter used all his strength to hold him down as he used him. Now, Roman could have very well bucked him off if he wanted to. He didn't have to give Peter control, he wanted to give Peter control and he wanted Peter to take it like he was.

"Uh-uh.. You're gonna lay here and take it.. Take every inch of my cock like the dirty little slut you are.." It wasn't lost on him how Roman shuddered. "You like that dick splitting you open?"

"No.. No.. Please.. It hurts.. Oh, fuck, it hurts.." It hurt, but he loved it.

"What hurts, baby..? My cock hurting that pretty little hole..? Making you sore..?" Peter teased.

Roman gasped as his prostate was rammed. "Don't.. Not that.. Don't make me.."

"Don't make you what..? Cum..? Oh, I'm gonna make you.. Make you cum on my cock.." Peter ground his hips down, shoving in deeper against his prostate.

"Please no.. I don't want to.." Roman was seriously trying not to. He wanted to, but he also wanted it to last longer.

Peter chuckled. "Oh, you're going to.. I bet your little boyfriend made you cum earlier, so you're going to cum for me.. Come on, baby.. Let go.. You have to be close.."

Roman was very close. "Peter..?" And one more hard thrust and he was cumming, shuddering all over as climax overtook him in a series of delightful tingles. He laid there languidly, very much relaxed now.

"Oh, fuck yeah.. Good boy.." A few more sharp thrusts and Peter was following him, cumming inside of him. The cum burned Roman's abused insides and that was just a bonus. "Oh, god.. That's good.. Shit, I needed that.." Sleep, Peter also needed sleep. But there'd be plenty of time for that when he was dead.

He pulled out a lot more slowly and easily than he had pushed in. He was almost afraid to see if he had made him bleed. Roman was wiggling around underneath him, so he backed up off of him and tucked himself away.

Peter then raised up and regarded the door again before he felt the shock go through him that dropped him to his knees. The collar, he forgot about the damn collar. No one had taken it off, and it wasn't tight or heavy enough to be a bother, Roman had gotten his hands around his neck with it still on just fine. He blacked out as Roman stood up, fixing his pants and shaking the controller that he had put in his pocket earlier at him.

"I hadn't wanted to use this." Roman sighed, raking his hair back. "Fucking werewolf."

\--xx--

Peter woke back up in the cage. It had been a good plan, fuck Roman hard and dry so he couldn't walk and then leave this place. But that plan failed.

Roman sat beside him in the floor, watching him creepily as he smoked a cigarette.

"How long was I out?" Peter asked groggily, rubbing his throbbing head.

"An hour. You needed it. That was the most excitement I've had in awhile. You made me bleed. I should make you lick it all off of me." Roman's eyes shown in the dark, glazed over with lust.

"You tricked me." Peter groaned, smacking his lips tiredly.

"You tried to trick me. I can't say I'm surprised." Roman took a long drag off his cigarette before putting it out in the tray. "I told you, you dumbfuck. I will let you go, it just can't be right now. All you have to do is be patient and chill."

"Did I really make you bleed?" Peter asked in concern. "I mean, your nose, yeah. But I mean.."

"Down there?" Roman motioned downward with his eyes. "Yeah.."

Of course, he had. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Shit, I'm sorry.."

"I'm not. I liked it. I liked.. that.." Roman told him. "Especially the way you held me down.."

"I didn't actually mean to.. I wouldn't actually rape you.." Peter said.

"That's sweet, but you couldn't actually rape me. You wouldn't have been able to have got that far if I hadn't wanted it. You can't rape the willing, anyway.. It was just roleplay, don't worry about it." Roman sighed, picking at a lose thread on his jacket. "I guess you're hungry. I'll go get you something."

"How about a burger and fries?" Peter smiled unsurely.

Roman shrugged, a smirk tugging at his full lips. "Whatever you want." He stopped and peered back into the cage. "Just one thing though, I didn't like being hit in the nose or headbutted. Just so you know."

"Right, got it, sorry." Peter nodded absently.

Peter watched Roman get up and leave and felt like banging his head against the bars. He was fucked on so many levels. Roman said he wanted to let him go, and Peter guessed he could understand why he couldn't, but it'd be hard telling how long it would be before he would actually be able to. It didn't all have to be bad, but Peter's certain he'd fucked up any chance at getting to take showers or stretch again. His mouth tasted like the skin his wolf would eat when he'd shed it, and he doubted Roman would let him brush his teeth now. He shouldn't have tried to run so soon, that had been a desperate mistake. He needed to stay on Roman's good side just enough to ensure he would get free.

Roman's good side. He should be more disappointed in himself for letting the rich boy seduce him.. But eh, it was just sex, and he had really needed that release. Roman apparently liked to play games, well, Peter could play too. Peter told him to act like he didn't want it, and Roman obliged him. Peter also wouldn't have taken him dry if Roman hadn't said okay. Roman consented. He still shouldn't have took him dry though. It's just, with as sick as it made him, Peter had wanted to hurt him a little.. But Roman also wanted to be hurt.

Peter had thought the sandwich he was given was the grandest of all, but he wasn't prepared for the burger. It was also probably delicious, and Peter promised himself that he'd savor the next meal a little more. Roman had brought it, fries and a soda in and left again. Peter also decided to play his cards right from now on, maybe he could get a better living arrangement worked out between them if he was going to have to stay here for awhile.

\--xx--

Roman was miserable. No one truly knew the extent of that. He was more miserable in Olivia and Norman's presence. But they still insisted on family dinner. Shelley hadn't felt well, so she wasn't at the table and was instead up in her room in the attic. He stared down at the plate that cost an obscene amount of money and often daydreamed about smashing them all against the wall. He'd rather have just had a burger and sat up in his room and ate with Peter. Regardless of how difficult the gypsy was, or the fact that he didn't actually want anything to do with Roman at all, he'd still rather be in his presence than his own family's- with the exception of Shelley or Letha, but they didn't hound him constantly about everything he did that was disappointing to the family name. Of course, Peter challenged him. He didn't care about the Godfrey name, and Roman liked that.

Roman was trying to ignore his mother. He just wanted to be done and go. He made sure she saw him walk with that slight limp in his step and sit down with a wince. It hurt a little, like how a sore muscle hurts. He could handle it though, more so than a normal person would after just getting dry fucked, he wasn't normal.

"Having a little too much fun with your new pet, darling?" Olivia scowled.

"Oh, yeah.. He's quite the fighter." Roman's lips quirked.

"You need to break that mutt in, show him where his place is. Instead of breaking yourself in." Olivia huffed.

Roman let out a laugh. "Really, Mom.. You know that a Godfrey can't be broken in.." He turned a gaze to Norman. "Well, never mind."

"Watch it." Norman warned.

"Or what? You'll spank me..? I'm eighteen, you can't do shit to me." Roman reminded.

"As long as you're under this roof.." Norman began with every parent's cliched go-to argument.

"My roof. It's not your roof. It's my roof. This is my house." Roman again reminded.

"Sweetheart, hush. This isn't your fight. This isn't a reason to fight." Olivia chimed in. "Let's just enjoy our time together and eat. Darling, did you remember to feed your pet?"

Roman wanted to flinch every time she referred to Peter as his pet. "I took him some food, yeah." He sighed, stabbing at the food on his plate.

"You should've taken it in his bowls. We had those specially made, you know." Olivia said, taking a slow sip of her drink.

"They're doggie bowls. If I gave Peter food in one of those, I'd expect him to slap me. He's a werewolf, not a damn dog." Roman grit his teeth. He could tease Peter about being a dog, but others could not- especially his mother.

"And what would you do if he slapped you?" Norman asked.

"Probably ask him to do it again.." Roman did flinch when he realized he said that out loud. "I'm done." He tossed his napkin down on his plate.

"You haven't been excused." Norman told him.

"I don't need your permission." Roman again reminded.

"We want to talk to you, is all. What do you plan to do about that mutt? Are you going to train him?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, yes, I plan on training him.. But probably not in the way you want me to." Roman glared. "I didn't ask for this. I didn't tell you to go do it. I didn't want this responsibility."

"You need responsibility." Norman interjected.

"You need to butt out of my life." Roman snapped.

He expected Norman to explode, but the former psychiatrist just shrugged calmly. "I'm sorry, Roman, I overstepped my bounds."

For some reason, this made Roman want to be even more upset with him than had he just continued to argue.

"Have you fed off of him yet, darling?" Olivia asked.

Roman drew his gaze back to her. "No."

"Why not? You'll feel so much better once you do, maybe you won't be so cranky." Olivia said.

"Because he hasn't consented to it yet. I'd rather he want it." Roman admitted.

"That's preposterous, if you want it, take it. You are an upir, it's your right." His mother persisted.

Roman shook his head. "It's your fault that I'm what you are. But I am not a monster."

"You were born as this, Roman. It is your birthright." Olivia reminded him. "Besides, last I checked, a werewolf is also a monster. He would attack you and kill you, if he had the chance. So I'd suggest you not give him that chance."

Roman shook his head. "Peter's not like that."

"So is that why you're walking with a limp?" Norman snickered.

"Look, you might not like how I choose to be fucked, but it's none of your damn business. Now, excuse me." Roman got up and left then.

Norman turned to Olivia. "Your son is a slut."

Olivia merely glared at him. "Our son does what he wants. Such a difficult child." She sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upirs have a high tolerance for pain, and Roman usually likes pain in my work depending on what kind. It just feels like he would like to be fucked rough. I usually only do dry sex with Roman because of him being upir, as I don't recommend dry anal sex. Fanfic and pornography is one thing, but in reality, a large cock being forced into small tight dry hole is going to hurt ungodly bad.


	4. A Meal For A Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter would like to find some kind of compromise if he's gonna be stuck in the cage and realizes he needs a new strategy. He doesn't just have to hurt Roman, he can also make him feel good. There's a cage between them, but Peter still wants to taste, touch and play with him, and he's so hungry for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex with a cage between them, less rapey, still full of dirty talk. Some possessiveness, marking, biting, fucking with blood.. Roman gets devoured sweetly.

Peter regarded Roman as he came back into the room and shut the door behind him before locking it and walking over to drop heavily onto his bed. "Is everything okay?"

"Just peachy." Roman grumbled.

"Uh, I suppose it'd be really shitty of me to ask if I could go to the bathroom, wouldn't it?" Peter asked, testing the waters.

Roman raised up to glare at him. "Yes, it fucking would."

Peter nodded. "Look, I'm sorry, okay.. I shouldn't have tried to run."

"Why be sorry? I said I'd run if I were you, it's my fault, I knew you would run. It's not like I blame you. I don't want to be stuck here either." Roman told him.

"I mean, I shouldn't have been so stupid about it. I know you're just trying to protect me. I appreciate it. Can we just start over, or some shit? Maybe come to some sort of arrangement here? If I have to be stuck here, I could at least be comfortable." Peter negotiated.

"I can't trust you." Roman sighed.

"Okay, I deserve that. But you know, maybe a larger cage..? A blanket..? At least a bottle to piss in..?" Peter asked, not being too unreasonable.

"I can do a blanket and a bucket." Roman told him.

"It's better than nothing." Peter shrugged, giving a lazy smile that made Roman's stomach flip-flop.

Roman got up with a wince and went to the closet to fetch a blanket and a pillow. Peter noticed and felt a stab of shame. He could say that he hadn't meant to actually hurt him, but he had meant to hurt him. For all his claiming to not be a monster though, he still pinned another down and fucked them dry. But he told him what he wanted to do beforehand, and Roman said okay, he had been willing, he consented. He had been okay with Peter hurting him.. But the shame came from the fact that Peter had wanted to hurt him a little bit and had enjoyed it, maybe that was the problem. And the problem was also that Peter wanted to do it again. Maybe not dry and not prepped though, that kind of hurt him too, his dick was sore.

Roman brought him back the blanket and pillow, pushing them through the bars. "Here you go."

"How are you walking..?" It had came out before he realized it.

Roman stared at him confused for a moment. "Oh.. I like the pain. Besides, it's nothing. I'm already healing, it'll be like new tomorrow."

"But how are you standing it..?" Peter asked.

"I told you, I like it. Every step just reminds me of it.. Of you.. Kind of wished you'd let me stayed on my back to watch you. You had to be gorgeous, so far gone and feral, just animalistic. You liked hurting me." Roman told him and Peter flinched, because he had liked it.

"I'm sorry.. I'm usually not.." Peter swallowed.

"Feral? An animal? I'm not sorry, Peter. I want you to do it to me again." Roman said.

"Now see, I do think you want to keep me here and use me for your own nefarious purposes." Peter had sounded teasing. Roman had wanted it and was okay with it, that put him at ease.

Roman shook his head, a smile gracing his lips. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

"What about my bucket?" Peter asked.

"I should make you hold it as punishment for trying to run." Roman threatened.

"If you do, I swear I'll howl all night." Peter retorted.

"Oh, no, you won't. You do and I'll shove my dick so far down your throat you won't be able to talk." Roman wanted to see what he had to say to that.

"Is that what you want? Me to suck you off? Maybe back your pretty ass up to the cage and let me make your sweet little hole feel better." Peter wet his lips, calling Roman's bluff.

Roman smiled. "I'll keep that in mind for later. I'll get your damn bucket."

\--xx--

"Did you try to hypnotize me the other day? When you told me to speak and tell you you were pretty?" Peter asked. He sat in the cage still, and Roman sat near him in the floor.

"You know that we can do that, huh?" Roman released the last puff of smoke from his lips as he stamped out his cigarette.

"I had heard you could, I wasn't sure. Can upirs do that?" Peter asked, taking a drag off his own cigarette.

"Yeah, but I usually only use it when I have to. I didn't use it on you. I didn't even try. If I had, I would've bled. I was always told it might not work on werewolves anyhow." Roman's eyes narrowed. "Why? Do you think I hypnotized you into fucking me?"

"No, no.. Don't get all worked up. I didn't think you had, I just asked." Peter held his hands up in defense.

"Cuz I don't need to force anyone to fuck me.." Roman said, and Peter was certain he didn't indeed have to force anyone to do that. "And.. I wouldn't do you that way. Even if I could." He lit another cigarette as Peter crushed his own out.

Life had been pretty boring the past couple of days. Roman brought him warm water in a bucket, some soap and towels and a rag to wash, brought toothpaste and a toothbrush and mouthwash too. Least he left him alone to clean up, though it was very hard to do in the cage. He wanted to get Roman trusting him again.

"Yeah, cuz if you could, you could make me not run. You could use it and keep me and make me do whatever you wanted." Peter took the lit cigarette handed to him.

"Now I wish I could use it on you. At least to fucking keep you from getting yourself killed." Roman took a long drag and blew the smoke out through parted lips. Peter took a puff of his own as he contemplated this. How he'd like to have those lips wrapped around..

"You know.. I can't fuck you in this cage.." Peter told him. "I mean, I guess I could if I stood awkwardly on my knees and you backed your ass up to the bars."

"You're just dying to see me do that, aren't you..?" Roman smirked.

"Nah.." Peter scoffed.

"Bullshit.."

"No, yeah, come on.. Get over here.." Peter winked. "If we're both in prison, you can be my prison bitch."

Roman rolled his eyes, staring down at his lap. "Say please."

Peter growled lowly. "Get the fuck over here. Now."

Roman almost hesitated to look over at the wolf after that tone of voice, and he wishes he hadn't had, since his resolve wilted quickly. Peter had sat the half burned cigarette into the tray to burn the rest of the way down. He was leaning forward with both hands wrapped around the bars, face pressed against them. His blue eyes had darkened and were locked on Roman as he wet his lips. He looked wild and downright hungry, but not for food.

"What do you want with me?" Roman hesitated deliberately.

"I want you over here. I want to touch you. I want to taste you." Peter figured it was a good way to pass time. Hell, it wasn't like he didn't get frustrated every time he even got the slightest hint of Roman's scent, and Roman's damn scent was all over this place. It was his room, after all.

Roman stamped his cigarette out and moved to crawl over to the cage before raising up to his knees. "Okay, but I want you to suck me off."

Peter was grabbing his hips as soon as he got close before clawing at his pants to get them undone hurriedly. He hadn't got to see his dick yet anyway. He reached inside his underwear, coiling fingers around his cock and bringing it out as Roman shuffled closer and pushed his cock between an opening in the bars. He stroked him slowly, using fingers to push the foreskin back before rubbing his thumb over the head and making Roman gasp softly. "You're fucking pretty everywhere."

Roman curled fingers tightly around the bars as Peter leaned over and swiped his tongue across the head of his cock. "Oh, fuck.."

"Relax, I won't bite.. unless you want me to." Peter continued lapping at the head, tongue teasing the slit before sucking it into his mouth.

"I wouldn't mind.." The upir sighed.

Relax? How the fuck was he supposed to do that with Peter's mouth actually on him? Okay, he had fantasized about this, but never thought it would happen, especially not with Peter actually wanting to do it. But he didn't appear burdened by the task itself, just the awkward way his neck was craned as he tried to bob his head, sucking softly at his flesh. In fact, he was going at it like he liked the way Roman tasted.

Roman did taste good. He smelled good, he tasted good, he felt good.. Yeah, once again, Peter realized how fucked he was.

He pulled off with an obscene pop before swirling his tongue around the head as Roman's fingers found his dark shaggy hair. "You pull my hair and I will bite you." Peter didn't actually mind, he just wanted to give an order and see if it would be followed.

"Ah, wolfy doesn't like his hair pulled?" Roman taunted, giving the slightest of tugs.

"Not by brats." He raised back up. "Come on, baby.. Take off your clothes and back your ass up to the bars. I want to eat you out. I want to play with you. Come on, it'll feel real good.."

"I thought you wanted to hurt me..?" Roman's breathing hitched, hips arching into it when Peter began stroking him again, his words and ministrations making him ache with need.

"I do.. But I also wanna make you feel good.. Let me make you feel good, sweetheart.. I promise you'll like it.." Peter cooed.

And that's it, Roman's resolve completely shattered. He was grabbing Peter by the head and leaning forward to crush their lips together, faces only separated by the cage as he kissed him greedily. Peter hesitated for only a second before kissing back, devouring his mouth. He was the one in the cage, and Roman appeared to have control, but Peter was working on taking that control, he could use this to get it and get Roman's guard completely down. Okay, maybe he had some ulterior motive here, but it wasn't like he didn't want to fool around with the beauty. Oh, he definitely did.

Roman pulled away and started kissing down his neck in a desperation that only added fuel to the fire.. Or well, the best he could anyway with the circumstances.

Peter grabbed his hips, jerking them forward against the bars possessively. "Roman.. Clothes off, now."

That small choked sound Roman made nearly made him cum in his pants again. But Roman was pulling back and working eagerly on getting his clothes off.

Peter was back to clutching the bars as he watched lustfully. "All of them.. Fuck, you're so hot.. Come on, get over here." He licked his lips, practically drooling at the sleek lithe boy in front of him, all flawless pale skin laid out. "On your knees.. Back your pretty little ass up to the cage.." It was amusing to watch Roman turn around and get on all fours before crawling back towards the cage. "Spread your legs.." Peter was reaching out to grab his hips, tugging them back toward him. "Oh, yeah.. Little bit further.. Arch your back.."

Roman arched his back, pressing his bottom back against the bars of the cage and shuddering at the cold steel on his flesh. "Peter..? Is that good..?"

"Fucking perfect, baby.." Peter ran his hands down the back of his thighs and then back up to grab two handfuls of his plump ass, giving it a squeeze before splaying his cheeks apart and admiring the sight laid out before him in all its glory. Peter flicked his tongue out to take a swipe up his pucker, hearing Roman literally mewl and try to back up further. Peter grinned, going back in to circle the rim with his tongue, just tasting him before licking down his flushed taint.

"Peter.. Oh, god.." Roman whimpered, nails digging at the carpet. It was an awkward angle, his legs spread, ass up and his head down so he could be against the cage. But that didn't matter.

He started to close his thighs some when Peter let out a growl. "Keep them spread." He rubbed two fingers over his hole and down his taint before reaching between his legs to stroke his cock a few times. "You taste so good.."

Roman cried out as the wolf bit down into a cheek, not hard enough to break skin, but hard enough to make him tingle all over. "Is the big bad wolf literally gonna eat me..?"

"He might.." Peter curled his arms around Roman's thighs through the bars as he buried his face between his cheeks, mouthing and licking at his hole voraciously. It was sloppy and wet and Roman couldn't get enough of the sensations, or of the sucking sounds Peter made as he ate him out.

"Oh, fuck.. Fuck.. More.. Peter.." He gasped as Peter dug naturally long nails into his thighs before dragging them back, leaving the skin in angry red broken trenches in their wake. Roman smelled the blood immediately and gently rocked his hips back into Peter's mouth. "Fuck yeah.. More.."

Peter pulled back with a suctioned kiss, going back in for more as he lapped at his pink little hole. "You taste raw.. Have you been playing with yourself, baby bat..? Have you had your fingers in here, or one of your toys..? You said you heal quick, so you shouldn't taste like I just fucked you.." Peter reached between Roman's legs to wrap fingers around his cock, stroking it slowly as he pulled it back between his legs and leaned down to make little tortuous circles around the head with the tip of his tongue.

Roman groaned, senses on overload. "No.. I swear.. I haven't.."

"Good.. I don't want you to.. Not without me telling you to. I'd wanna watch." Peter warned teasingly. Really, the thought of watching Roman fuck himself with something while Peter watched was majorly appealing. "You wouldn't play with yourself behind my back now, would you..?"

"And what if I did..?" Roman purred.

"You don't want to find out.." The wolf grinned. "Or then again, maybe you do.." Peter took the head in his mouth and sucked a bit before a thought occurred to him that sent a twinge of something dark through him. Something he didn't want to admit that irritated him to think about as much as it did. He pulled off his cock and lightly kissed the head. "You haven't been letting others put things inside you, have you, baby..? You didn't go back to Ricky, did you..?"

The tone of his voice was strange to Roman. He sounded a bit.. jealous..? And not just roleplay jealous, but for real jealous. No, he couldn't possibly be jealous, could he..? It had to be just for play like some of the other dirty things he'd say to make Roman ache. Still.. "No, I swear.. You were the last one inside me.." And it was true. He hadn't been back to Ricky yet.

"Good.. You're mine.." Peter said the last part so low as he went back to lapping at his hole that Roman wasn't sure he had actually said it. But he had said it, upir hearing was very acute. Again, it could just be for play. 'You're mine..' It played on a loop in his head and Roman didn't want to get his hopes up for it to be serious or true.

Peter pulled back long enough to grab the bottle of lube out from under his pillow. He had asked Roman for it earlier and it was not so gently tossed to him. At least it didn't hit him, or bust open. He popped the lid open and squirted some on his fingers. Welp, he wasn't sure about how this positioning would work, but he was going to try it.

"Good boy.. You're doing so good.." Peter grabbed to Roman's hip as he rubbed the lube over his opening before pushing two fingers inside. Roman whimpered and bucked back as Peter dug his fingers in deep before crooking them to massage against his inner walls. "Hold still.. Gotta open you up.. You want my dick, baby..?"

"Yes.. Please.. Peter, please.. I want it.."

Peter was just enjoying stretching him open, enjoying playing with him and driving Roman out of his damn mind. This would have worked so much better than running, then he'd be out of this cramped cage as he done this instead. He lazily fucked his fingers in and out of him, gaining all kinds of glorious whimpered whines as Roman panted and writhed against the cage. This was kind of kinky and hot. It was better than anything he'd be doing just sitting at home. He still wanted his freedom, but maybe he could still see Roman.

"There you go, sweetheart.. Open up for me.." He shoved his fingers in deep again, rubbing them against his prostate and making him yelp and involuntarily try to pull away. "Uh-uh.. Stay right here.. Where do you think you're going, huh..?" Peter grabbed to Roman's hip hard enough to bruise as he continued to tortuously prod that hidden button.

"Peter..! Fuck! I can't.. I'm gonna cum.." He was so beautifully distressed, body tense and on edge.

"So..? Cum.." Peter eased up however.

"I want to cum with your hand on my dick this time." Roman demanded and Peter laughed.

He removed his fingers and caressed up and down his hips. "Okay, okay, chill.. Calm down, sweetheart.." Peter then smiled mischievously as he leaned down to sink his teeth into the left cheek, making sure to break skin this time. He didn't know what came over him, he wasn't even the vampire here. He didn't even care for the taste of blood, but he had once heard a rumor that other vampires thought that upir blood was sweet to taste when they fed on them as pets or lovers. Peter found himself thinking that it was actually true, even for a werewolf.

Roman had cried out, nearly cumming right then and there. He had not expected to be bitten like that. And fuck, he really liked it. "Peter..? Ohh.."

Peter pulled back to lap at the indentions that his teeth made as they bled. "You taste fucking amazing.."

"I'm the vampire.." Roman reminded.

"No, you're an upir. A vampire would make you their blood bitch." Peter was then raising up to unfasten his pants and shove them down past his hard cock. He took time to gather up some of the blood that was now running down the back of Roman's thigh on his fingers before stroking his cock with it. He was throbbing painfully and the touch felt electric. He had fucked him with Ricky's leftover cum the first day, a thought that now irritated him for some reason, and yet, still made him ache more for another. Today he was going to fuck Roman with his own blood. He tapped the head of his cock against Roman's pucker, smearing it with the red blood and having to fight the urge to bend down and lick it back off.

Roman wet his lips and decided to test something. "I might not mind that, you know.. Having a big strong sexy vamp feed off me.."

Peter let out a sinister growl before grabbing to the upir's hips and plunging his cock inside of him forcefully, pushing in so deep it made Roman cry out. "No, you're my bitch.. I'd stake them first.." Peter was pleased with himself when he heard Roman gasping for breath as he started to thrust, shoving in and out of the willing boy vigorously.

"Fuck, Peter.. Oh, yes.. Fuck me.. Harder.. Hurt me.." Roman raised up to his arms, arching back beautifully. "Touch me.. It feels so good.." He felt so full, the gypsy's cock so heavy and hot inside of him as it rubbed against his inner walls, sending little shock waves throughout his entire system.

Peter fucked him hard and merciless. "Mine.. Say it.."

"Yours.. I'm yours.. Don't stop.." Roman didn't know how serious Peter was, but he'd gladly agree to be his. 'I'm yours, and that sucks, cuz you don't want to be mine..'

"Good boy.." Peter's hips stilled and Roman whined and nudged his hips back.

"Don't stop.." Roman wiggled his hips in a little circle, making Peter groan.

"Ah, there you go.. Fuck yourself on my cock.. Come on, let me watch.." Peter held to the bars and waited.

Roman groaned and arched his hips forward before rocking back and forth, finding a pace that wasn't as hard as he would have liked. "Make me do work, lousy werewolf.." He grumbled.

"It's not gonna kill you.. Fuck, that's so hot.." He really enjoyed watching Roman fuck himself, how Roman's lovely pink hole stretched around the width of his cock as it slid in and out. He bet it would be even better with Roman in his lap. He had to get out of this cage. "That little hole feels so good on my cock.. So good, baby.."

"My hole likes your cock.." Roman glanced back at him, rolling his hips back.

"Yeah..?"

"Yeah.. It's so big inside me.." Roman purred.

Peter was then taking back hold of his hips to continue driving his cock in and out of him. "You like that, baby..?"

Roman preferred this and was happy to just hold still and take it. "Oh, fuck yeah.."

"Okay.. Come on, raise up here.." Peter moved his arms to wrap around his waist between the bars as Roman raised his upper half up. "God, you're so good.." Peter wanted to get his teeth on him again, but that wasn't possible right now. He took a moment to gather up more blood before reaching back around to take hold of Roman's cock, jerking him roughly as he pounded into him harder. "Come on, baby.. Cum for me.." He snapped his hips forward sharply, ramming his prostate and Roman was cumming, hips convulsing as he panted, letting out shattered whines. "There you go.. Is that better..? Is it better with me touching you..?"

Roman reached back to grab onto the bars for some sort of support. "Fuck yes.."

"I should make you turn around here and lick all your blood off my cock.. But I like marking you from the inside out.." And with that Peter lost it, spilling inside the other boy as he shoved all the way in.

"Some other time.." Roman sighed languidly.

Peter thrust a few more slow times to milk his climax before pulling out and fixing his jeans. He then pushed two fingers back inside of Roman's used hole, making the rich boy whine in distress as his nerves were overstimulated. He fucked them in and out with his cum, some dripping out and making a mess of blood and semen. Roman was such a beautiful mess. "Yeah, some other time.." He withdrew the fingers and slapped him on the right cheek.

Roman flushed and raised up, turning to glare at him before pouting.

Peter laughed and dropped back down in the cage, raking fingers back through his messy hair. "When you make that face, I just want to fuck it.." He panted in post orgasm bliss. "Later though.. Fuck, I'm beat.. Maybe I'll sleep for a week.."

"You better not." Roman gathered up his clothes and headed for the shower.

Peter hoped he'd let him clean up later. Shit, what had he gotten into? Okay, a lot of the shit he said was just dirty talk and wasn't serious.. But one thing he said kept nagging at him.. 'You're mine..' He could blame it on the heat of the moment, that had to be it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this for some reason, so I did. I also like having Peter bite and mark Roman.


	5. Having Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just has to admire the marks he put on Roman, maybe liking having him claimed a little too much while he finds himself becoming more possessive. Control is becoming a fickle concept.
> 
> It won't let me add beginning and end chapter notes right now for some reason. Beginning: Self anal fingering, masturbation, kind of voyeuristic, and there's a bit of Daddy kink to their dirty talk.
> 
> End: I once saw a post that said Roman should put a simple dog collar on Peter to pull him into a kiss while Peter fucks into him. That has never fully left me. Roman calling Peter Daddy is a rebellion I will never let go of.

Roman liked admiring the impressive bite mark Peter had left on his asscheek as he checked it in the mirror. The mark was deep, already angry red and bruised. The bleeding had stopped already. There was also the scratches and a couple of random bruises from being grabbed so possessively. He had been thoroughly marked and claimed, and he hated that they would heal up and fade so soon. It had been amazing, and Roman wanted more. The dark thought even crossed his mind that he might not want to let Peter go. The gypsy might not want him anymore after he did.

Of course Peter wouldn't want him anymore after he was free. Roman wouldn't blame him. A voice inside his head told him 'He's just using you, don't be so stupid.' The voice sounded a lot like his mother's, naturally. It didn't matter, Roman was using him too, in a way. They were just using each other. Sex was just sex, but it was amazing sex. But one day it would end, he knew that. He didn't want to dwell on that now though as he took his shower, scrubbing off blood and cum and sweat.

It had been amazing. Ricky had sucked him off and ate him out before, but not like he was starving. Not that animalistic and needy.

He thought Peter would be asleep when he came back out wrapped in a towel, but the gypsy was leaning forward in the cage and grabbing the bars to get any little inch closer. "Let me see."

"See what? You've pretty much seen it all now." Roman snorted, prowling through his dresser drawers.

"The marks I made. I wanna see them. I know they'll heal and go away. Maybe we should take pictures." Peter suggested. "Fuck, I wish I had my phone."

Roman shook his head. "No pictures."

Peter grinned. "Why? Would it be scandalous if they got out?"

"To my mother, yeah. She'd blow a fucking gasket.. and she probably really would have your head then." Roman said. Really, he didn't give a shit if she blew a gasket. In fact, he lived for making her blow gaskets.

"You're eighteen, it's really not any of her business." Peter pointed out. "Does she not like that you're with guys?"

"I don't think she likes that I'm with anybody. But at least with guys she doesn't have to worry about unwanted pregnancies popping up. Fuck, if I could get pregnant, I'd do it just to ruin her day. Her 'emperor' son pregnant with a gypsy's baby. She'd die." Roman giggled at that. "She wants me to be in control at all times. But it's not like she doesn't control me enough as it is. Does that make any goddamn sense? I fucking hate her controlling me. I kinda like when you do though.. during sex.. She'd hate that." He rambled on.

"So, wait.. You don't like it when your mother controls you, but you like when I control you.." Peter confirmed. Of course, obviously he did from the past couple of encounters.

"I mean, I don't want someone to control every aspect of my life twenty-four-seven, like Olivia tries to do. But I like being dominated during sex. So, obviously our little games are different than whatever shitty existence I have with my mother. I like when you dominate me." Roman admitted. "I think that makes her skin crawl. She thinks I should be taking whatever I want by force. Sex, blood, from whoever, whenever. Complete control."

Peter nodded. "Sometimes giving up control is having control. It's been your decision. You could have control here, but you've relinquished it to me. I'm still the one in the cage. You could always take it back."

"Would you give it back?" Roman asked.

Peter gave a shit-eating grin. "No."

Roman shook his head, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I could fucking make you."

"You wouldn't though." Peter observed, then chuckled. "Baby, you really do actually already have control."

"What do you mean by that?" Roman asked, arms folded and making Peter wish that the towel around his waist would just give up and fall already.

"Do you know how hot it is..?" Peter wet his lips. "You're an upir. If you didn't want me to, I wouldn't be able to force you. I couldn't force you. You said it yourself, I wouldn't be able to hold you down if you didn't want it. You could overtake me easily. Do you know how hot I think it is that such a powerful creature like you submits to me because you want to? Baby.. It just does things to me." He curled fingers around one of the bars, still leaning forward, blue eyes shining. "You could take it back whenever you wanted to. But you choose to give it to me. So, in a way, that is you having control. I couldn't control you unless you wanted me to. And there's nothing wrong with that."

"That would really make my mother's skin crawl. That I let a gypsy and a werewolf control me. That I want him to." Roman sighed.

"Like I said, there's nothing wrong with it. Your mother can fuck off. And maybe she tries to control you, wants to control you, but you don't let her. Hell, tell your mother that you can be an emperor, and still not be a monster. It sounds like she wants you to be a monster, not just be strong and in control. You don't have to feed off anyone by force, you don't have to rape anyone or be dominate or even top to be an emperor." Peter told him. "It's your damn choice, not hers. She can get fucked."

Roman did like Peter putting her in her place, even if it was only for just him to hear. "I don't want to be an emperor. I don't even want control of the Godfrey Institute. I wanna be free.. like you." He sighed.

"I'm not free right now though." Peter pointed out.

"You will be free again one day, Peter, I fucking promise. We both will." And Roman wanted to keep that promise.

Peter shrugged lazily. "When it happens, it happens."

The wolf definitely wanted to be free, but right now he was still talking calm to Roman, still gaining trust. It's not like it was anything nefarious and he wasn't just saying what he thought he wanted to hear or lying to him to fake him out. He actually did like Roman.. Probably way more than he should, but fuck it. He wanted to keep seeing him. Hell, he wanted them both to be free just as much.

"So, back to the original thing we were discussing. What about you? Would it be scandalous if the great Roman Godfrey was seen marked by a gypsy?" Peter asked, grinning.

Roman wouldn't care. He'd probably parade it around proudly if he belonged to Peter. "No.. And I'm already marked by a gypsy, now, aren't I?"

The wolf was pleased to hear that. "So, why can't we take pictures?" If he didn't get to continue seeing Roman after he was free, then at least he'd have something to jack off to. He didn't like to think about not getting to continue to see Roman. If not, new plan was to kidnap Roman, keep him in a cage if he had to.. And Peter couldn't believe he just thought that. But oh, well. It's not like the past couple of days had been normal, even for a werewolf.

"Maybe later, I'll think about it." Roman compromised.

"Okay, but I still want to see them." Peter said.

"Why?" Roman asked.

Peter could have twitched. "Cuz I want to. Are you ashamed of them?"

"No."

"Then let me see." Peter persisted.

"Is this a werewolf thing? Like marking your territory?" Roman asked, the corners of that all too tempting mouth curling up in the beginnings of a wry smirk.

"That's rude. How very well dare you." Peter huffed. Okay, it might be a marking his territory thing.. If they wouldn't heal and fade, maybe. Okay, it totally was.

Roman rolled his eyes. "You're right. Sorry." He let the towel slip to show off the bruises, bites and the scratches, turning around for Peter to see them better. "They're pretty." They were very pretty, the blue and purple of the bruises, along with the angry flushed red of the scratches and the bite both standing out in a beautiful stark contrast to his pale skin. "I wish I could keep them for awhile, or that they'd scar."

If they would scar and stay, least any others that got close enough would know Roman was taken.. Though the thoughts of others getting that close to Roman irritated him. Peter shook off the notion. He hated to admit his human side did have some werewolf urges. "Well, I can always put more on you. Over and over."

"Oh, I suppose." Roman sighed dramatically.

"That's also another good reason to take pictures." Peter added.

"I said maybe. Sheesh." Roman tossed the towel toward the cage, obscuring Peter's view momentarily as he began to dress.

Peter yanked the towel off and took a whiff of it. It smelled like Roman, of his soap and shampoo and of the hints of blood that it wiped off as he dried. Once he realized what he was doing, he shoved the towel back away.

Roman was staring at him when he risked a look up. "Really..?"

Peter shrugged. "Can I clean up a bit?"

Roman sighed, dreading getting the buckets and filling one with warm water. "Can I trust you to just go to the bathroom and shower and not run?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm too tired to run right now anyway and I'm sure I wouldn't get far and it wouldn't be worth the effort." Peter assured him with a sigh. 'I'm not gonna run because you wouldn't go with me.' Maybe he was making excuses for himself more than Roman. Because he really wanted to run, it was his nature to be free. But he didn't want to leave him. "You can lock the bathroom while I'm in there. You got the remote to the shock collar." He reminded.

"I didn't want to shock you the first time." Roman still got the keys to let him out.

And true to his word, Peter went in and pissed, took a quick shower, brushed his teeth and came back out when the door was opened and headed to the cage. He surprised the upir by grabbing to his hips and pulling him closer, breathing him in. "This still sucks."

"Yeah, it does." Roman agreed.

"You could wake me up later playing with yourself and let me watch." Peter moved his hand down to grab his ass where the bite was, making Roman gasp.

"We'll see.." Roman sighed.

"Just your fingers. And I want you to make yourself cum without touching your dick. Just by using your fingers." Peter purred, voice thick by his ear.

Roman shuddered, cock twitching. "Can't I do it now..?"

Peter kissed his neck. "No, later."

"Can I jack off at all..?" Roman asked.

"No. I catch you touching your pretty little cock and I'll punish you." Peter warned, nipping at his throat.

Roman considered this. "Will I like the punishment?"

Peter laughed. "Yeah, you probably will." He raised his head and brushed his fingers down Roman's cheek. "You know, you could get a plug. I mean, I like how tight you are, but you could wear one every now and then, and then I can just take it out and slide right in and you'll be so good and open."

It was Roman's turn to laugh. "A plug? Like a buttplug? What kind of cheesy porn fantasy is that?"

Peter shrugged lazily. "I've not dated much lately. And people don't always have kinks like you do. I just figured.. you know.." Not that it mattered, but if Roman was willing to indulge him, why not? "As long as you're okay with this though. I could stop anytime you want to. Just so you know."

"You better not fucking stop." Roman wrapped his arms around his neck. "I don't want to stop."

"We at least need a safeword then." Peter suggested.

Roman pondered for a moment. "How about Olivia? Cuz I'd never say her name during sex unless I really wanted to stop."

"Eh.. Whatever works." Peter took his head in his hands, pulling him forward into a kiss.

He wasn't sure if Roman realized that he had been out this long without trying to run, he hadn't even looked at the door in contemplating. And it wasn't a plan to fake Roman into trusting him, really. Because Peter hadn't actually thought about running this time. He had started to look at it in a different light. He did want Roman, and he did want free. And he wanted to fucking stick it to that bitch Olivia Godfrey for putting him in a damn cage. He could always do that by taking her son, and with how Roman felt, it wouldn't be hard to do. Roman wasn't Olivia's, Roman was his.

Roman let out a small disappointed sigh as Peter pulled away. "Remember, just fingers." He said, getting down to crawl back into the cage.

"We'll see.." Roman winked, locking the cage back.

"You know.. I think I wouldn't mind you chaining me to your bed, sucking me off until I was hard and then riding me. It'd give you back some of that control." Peter offered.

Roman shook his head. "Don't tempt me.."

"But I am tempting you.." Peter grinned.

\--xx--

Peter hadn't honestly expected to be awoken by Roman pleasuring himself, but sure enough, he was. Roman had actually been calling his name in a tone that sounded utterly distressed, and at first, Peter's sleep fogged brain thought maybe Roman was in trouble. He raised up and peered out towards the bed, seeing the glorious sight of Roman bent over the end of it, which faced the cage. He was naked, legs spread and back arched as he reached back and fucked two slickened fingers in and out of his hole. His skin was beautifully flushed, especially his cock as it pressed against the bed, leaking onto the sheets. Peter briefly wondered how long he'd been at it.

"Peter..? Oh, fuck.. Come on, let me touch it.." Roman whined.

Peter shifted in the cage before hurriedly unfastening his pants and reaching inside to bring his cock out, wasting no time in stroking himself.

Roman stilled, fingers buried deep inside as he wiggled back, attempting to shove the fingers in deeper, digging around until he found his prostate and whimpering sweetly when he did. He was then pulling his fingers out slowly, spreading them apart as he did so to make his hole stretch. He figured Peter was awake, he could hear that his heart rate had quickened. He also heard movement and a hitch in breath. Hell, Roman's pretty sure he heard all of Peter's blood rush south.

Peter ran his eyes up and down the back of his long legs, up to that lovely plump ass. The bite was fading a bit, but it was still there. "Good boy.. Put them back in.. Try to get three in there.."

"I'm still sore.." Roman whined deliberately. "Don't make me.. It's sore, Daddy.. It hurts.. It hurt when you put your big cock in my little hole.."

Peter had to take his hand off his dick to keep from losing it right then and there. Holy fuck, that was hot. His brain forgot how to make thoughts momentarily and he had to gather his wits.

"Uh, was that too far..?" Roman asked hesitantly when he got no response.

Peter swallowed thickly. "Uh, no.. Fuck no, not at all.. I just.. Fuck, that was hot.. Keep talking.. That little hole sore..?"

"Yes, Daddy.. It hurts.." Roman whimpered.

"I know it hurts, baby.. Slip your fingers back inside and rub it.. Come on, you were doing so good.. Start with one.." Peter coaxed.

Roman let out a breathy sigh and pushed the middle finger back in and wiggled it around some.

"Move it in and out.." Peter palmed lightly at his own dick now.

"Okay, Daddy.." Roman obeyed the command and let out a few distressed whines as he did so.

"Good.. Now add another.." Peter urged, licking his lips. "Fuck, you're hot.."

"I don't want another.. It hurts.." It did hurt a little, in a pleasant sort of way. He liked the hurt. "You made it raw, Daddy.."

"Aww, I'll kiss it better later.. Now, you're going to add another, or I'm going to punish you." Peter warned.

Roman gave a defeated sigh and pushed the pointer finger inside beside of the middle one. "Right like that, Daddy..?"

"Right like that, baby. Come on, finger that sore little hole for me.." Peter started jerking himself again as he watched Roman thrusting his fingers in and out of himself. "That's it, sweetheart.. Rub your special little spot and make yourself cum."

Roman shoved his fingers in deep again to rub his prostate. "It's better when you do it, Daddy.. I wanna touch it.."

"Oh, no. You heard what I said, you're not allowed to touch your cock." Peter liked when he took orders during playtime, but he'd also like to see him disobey one. He hoped it was this one.

And sure enough, Roman reached under his hips between him and the bed with the other hand to palm at his cock. "But it's so hard and wet."

"Ah-ah, get your hand off your dick, right now." The wolf growled. "You wanna cum, you do it like I tell you to."

"No.. I wanna rub it.." Roman protested, lightly stroking himself as he raised his hips up to access it better.

"Okay, you're gonna get it, baby boy.." Peter warned, enjoying the fuck out of the sight, however. Oh, it was gorgeous. He really wished he had a camera.

"But it feels good when I rub it.." Roman whined.

"Thought you liked when Daddy rubbed it for you.." Peter purred.

"I do, Daddy.. But you're not rubbing it.." Roman pointed out.

"I know, baby.. I'll rub it later for you if you mind me. If not, I'm going to punish you." Peter reminded.

Roman sighed and removed his hand, going back to torturing his prostate. He wanted to cum now, and badly. "Oh, fuck.. Peter..?" The utterance of his name sounded unsure.

"Come on, baby.. That's it, let yourself go. It'll feel so much better when you do." Peter teased.

"It feels better when you do it." Roman tensed, feeling it build before he was crashing, crying out and cumming on the bed. "Oh, yeah.." All it took was that for Peter to follow him.

\--xx-- 

Roman was beyond irritated with his mother. She seriously fucking had a fancy black leather dog collar made with Peter's name on the band in gold-colored embroidery, and a little golden tag in the shape of a bone with 'Property of Roman Godfrey' etched on it. It came with a matching leather leash.

"This is all just a fucking joke to you, isn't it?" Roman glared at her.

"And what would the punchline be?" Olivia hummed.

"That you're a cold-hearted, callous-"

"I'd think long and hard before finishing that if I were you." Olivia warned, pointing her finger at him.

Roman twitched, frustration running through him. "You're not me. And you know what really fucking bothers me? Somehow you fucking figured out that I liked him and this is what you did with that knowledge!"

"Shh, lower your voice, doll. It's not strange for respectable owners to put collars on their pets, dear." Olivia smirked.

"He's not my pet." Roman growled.

Olivia sighed. "Okay, you know what, I'm fine with you playing with your little friend however you want to. You're eighteen, it's your body, I get it. But you need to stop being so difficult. You need to feed off of him and soon." She held up the collar. "This may be a joke to you and I may be having fun with it. Hell, it's not like you're not having fun with it in your own way. But the blood thing is serious."

Roman sighed. "I'm fine."

"You've already passed out twice." She reminded.

"Not since Pryce gave me those shots. I'm drinking that blood goop, I'm choking down raw meat. Ricky even lets me drink from him." Roman told her.

"Ricky is human, darling. You could drain a human dry. One human after the other. But you won't even do that. Peter is a werewolf, you can't kill him unless you cut off his head. Even if you drained him dry, he may be sick for a day or so, but he'd revive." Olivia looked down at the ground then. "And Pryce said.."

"Pryce didn't say it would work for sure. You fucking know that." Roman reminded.

"It wouldn't hurt to just try. Just once." Olivia said softly. "Okay, I've been a bit of a bitch lately regarding this, it's nothing personal. But I am concerned for you, darling." She reached out to stroke fingers down his arm, having him flinch away.

"Oh, just lately? And you weren't concerned when you forced me to become this. You made me a monster and you keep wanting me to be a monster. Well, Peter says I don't have to be a monster. Not that kind of monster." Roman confessed.

"Darling, do you think he actually cares about you? He'll do and say anything to get you to let him go. It's all their kind is good for. It's all gypsies are good for, trust me. He'll use you and throw you away." Olivia reasoned.

Roman shook his head. "It wouldn't matter anyway." He grabbed the collar with the attached leash out of her hand. "I think I will use this. I'll put the collar on him so I can tug on the leash while he fucks into me."

Olivia seemed to wilt. "Whatever you want, darling. Have fun." And with that, she walked away, high heels clicking on the hard floor and echoing through the corridor.

Roman looked the collar over. He wondered what Peter would think of this. Maybe they could both laugh about how ridiculous it was.


	6. For the Taking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman takes a little of that control back, demanding Peter wear the collar, which he's apprehensive of. But Peter can let him play just this once, it's not like he won't make him pay for it later. Really, the collar and being handcuffed to the bed is a small price to pay to have the pretty boy riding him.
> 
> It's still not letting me post beginning and end ANs. Beginning: Bondage kind of, topping from the bottom?, cockring, 69, oral, fingering, anal, sexual spanking, anal plug. It's all consensual in a way.
> 
> End: I'd still much rather have Roman in the collar. This is about as much of Roman dominating that I can stand. Topping from the bottom, where the top is on the bottom and the bottom is on the top, but the top still tops and the bottom still bottoms.

The shutting of the door woke Peter up and he grunted and squeezed his eyes back shut before blinking away any bleariness and looking over at who he always hoped was just Roman coming back in. He really didn't want to tangle with Olivia Godfrey in the position he was in to not even be able to defend himself. Roman locked the door behind him to keep anyone out before coming to stand in front of the cage.

Peter smiled up at him lazily. "Hey, pretty thing. Did you pick up what I told you to?" It'd be fine if he didn't, but he was just curious.

"I guess that's for you to find out later." Roman sighed irritably.

Peter's smile fell. "What's wrong? You look upset."

"My bitch mother." Roman merely said.

Peter nodded in understanding. "Say no more."

Roman held up the collar and attached leash, wanting to test something. "She got us a little present."

Peter eyed it warily in apprehensive confusion. "Uh, how thoughtful of her..?" He probably wasn't going to like this.

"It's got your name on it." Roman said, showing him the embroidery. "And my name is here." He wiggled a finger against the dangling tag to make it jingle.

Peter's eyes narrowed. "You do not expect me to wear that, do you..?"

"Yes, I do." Roman said matter-of-fact.

"You're not gonna start leading me around like a dog and parading me around in front of them too, are you?" Peter asked defensively, squirming.

"Oh, no, that would please her way too much, and I'm not in the business of pleasing her." Roman unfastened the collar. "I want you to wear it just for me. I want to be in control. You told me I could be. I want to do what you told me I could do." He reasoned.

Peter was starting to feel uncomfortable. He had told Roman he could take back control. He said he'd be fine with being chained to the bed though, no one said anything about a dog collar. "I'm not a dog, Roman."

"No, you're not a dog. You're my wolf. My big bad wolf." Roman's voice took on a sultry tone that made Peter want to at least see what he had planned.

"I don't want to wear a collar." Peter said, getting flustered when Roman laughed.

"You've been wearing a fucking shock collar this whole time, you dumbshit." He giggled.

Peter looked down and raised his hand to lift up the loose collar to see it before rolling his eyes. Of course he had. "No one ever took the damn thing off of me."

Roman shrugged. "You could've taken it off at any time."

"I could've..? Really..?" He turned the collar around to inspect it. Sure enough, it was fastened like a regular collar, and Peter has thumbs, he could've unfastened it easily at any moment. It wasn't even locked or anything. Why hadn't he thought to check it before? Well, now he felt foolish. He glared up at Roman, whose smile was just so pretty, and whose giggles sounded so pretty and his glare faltered. "Well, I thought maybe if I kept it on, it'd give you peace of mind that you could just shock me if I did decide to run again. I'm not gonna run, so I wasn't even worried about it." He stated, working on taking it off.

"You're not gonna run now." Roman said, more telling than questioning.

"I'm not gonna run, I'll be good and do whatever you say." Peter agreed, holding his hand out for the collar. "I'll wear it this one time. But just for you." Great, he was gonna get himself whipped fucking immediately. But he wanted to establish trust. Here was a good chance to do that.

Roman pushed the collar part through the bars, still holding onto the attached leash as he watched Peter fasten it around his neck, flipping the little tag with his finger to make it jingle.

Peter gazed up at him. "Anything special you wanna be called, sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart, or baby... I like when you call me those things." Roman wet his lips, nerves thrumming. And he really did. He liked when Peter called him sweetheart or baby, and he liked when Peter called him pretty.

"Okay, baby.. Are you gonna let me out of this cage so we can play?" Peter asked.

Roman nodded shakily and bent down to unlock the cage. "I'm trusting you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Peter assured him. And he wasn't, not right now. But it did take every single shred of will power he had not to pounce on Roman and tackle him to the floor as the cage door was opened.

Roman pulled the leash through the bars and gave it a tug.

"Please don't tell me you want me to crawl.." Peter basically had to crawl out of the cage anyhow.

Roman backed up to the end of his bed. "Just over to the bed. Come to me."

Peter dropped to his hands and knees, hunching his shoulders and giving them and his back a much-needed stretch. He lifted his head to stare at Roman through stands of dark hair that hung down in front of his face as he began to crawl over to him. Roman thought he looked the way a beautiful fierce predator would look when stalking prey or a mate. He raised up to his knees as he got over to Roman, running his hands up his thighs to grab his hips. He nuzzled his stomach and his crotch before opening his mouth and latching onto the belt in Roman's pants to work on pulling it out of its buckle with just his teeth.

Roman ran his fingers through his hair as Peter managed to get his buckle unfastened before using just his mouth to pop the button on his jeans, taking the zipper between his teeth to pull it down.

He gazed up at Roman when he was done. And there was that hunger again behind his darkened blue eyes. "What do you want, sweetheart? I'm all yours."

"Get up and take your clothes off and get on the bed." Roman watched as the gypsy rose to his feet and tugged the shirt over his head, letting it fall and dangle on the leash that was still pulled through it before working hurriedly to unfasten his pants with a purpose and shove them and underwear down, stepping out of them and holding his arms out for Roman's approval. And Roman did approve. He was finally getting to see and have Peter completely naked, finally getting to see his cock. It had been inside him twice now, but he had yet to see it or touch it.

Roman pulled the shirt off the leash and went to one bedside table to get the two sets of handcuffs he had as Peter made himself comfy on his back in the middle of the bed. Peter raised his hand and let Roman secure the cuff around his wrist before securing the other end of that one on the bed railings. He quickly headed around to the other side and did that one the same way. Roman then stood back to admire his prize all laid out for the taking.

Peter gave a tug on the cuffs, making them clang against the metal railings. "So, what do you want to do with me?"

Roman licked his lips, crawling up the end of the bed and running his hands up the wolf's thighs, palming at his cock as it curled back against his abdomen, pleased when it twitched under his touch. He wrapped fingers around it, lifting it to stroke it before licking across the head, feeling it harden in his hand.

"Ah, yeah, baby.. Gonna use that pretty mouth on me..?" Peter raised his head to try and watch. Roman's lips were just ridiculously not fair, they looked made to have a dick between them.. Peter's dick, especially..

Roman continued to lap softly at the tip of Peter's cock, nibbling at it with those plush lips before molding them around the head and sucking softly. He was just tasting him, loving how the blood tasted beneath his skin as his cock stiffened harder. He slid his lips down the shaft as far as he could go, sucking his cheeks in before pulling off with a wet pop. Roman stroked him some more before taking him back inside his warm wet mouth and bobbing his head. He liked the way Peter's cock tasted, how his precum tasted on his tongue and decided he wanted him to cum in his mouth.

"Oh, fuck.. That's it, baby.. Suck my dick.. That sweet little mouth is so perfect.. Oh, yeah.." Peter loved watching Roman's full lips wrapped around his cock, loved how hot it was when Roman opened his eyes and rolled them up at him, batting his long dark lashes as he pulled off slowly before taking him back all the way in. "Goddamn.. Oh, fuck, that's hot.."

Roman drug his lips all the way off his cock and went back to the bedside table to get the cockring he had. He took time to slip it on Peter's cock before raising back up and taking off his jacket.

"Awe, come on, baby.. Do we need this..?" Peter playfully pouted at him.

"Yes. You're not going to cum until I'm finished. I want you to cum in my mouth this time, but only after I'm done." Roman pulled his shirt over his head and then his undershirt before pushing down his pants and underwear. He had to kick off his shoes before stepping out of them. He leaned down to peck Peter on the lips. "Your cum tastes so fucking good.. I want all of it.."

"Whatever you want.." Peter echoed Roman's usual term of consent. He laid back and waited.

Roman fetched the lube first and tossed it on the bed before moving to crawl up on the bed, straddling Peter's body with his back to him so he faced his cock. Peter thought it was amusing to watch Roman wiggle around and back his ass up to his face as he straddled his chest.

Peter took in the sight of that pretty little hole that greeted him. "This would be easier if my hands were free." He inched forward anyway and took a lick up his taint and his pucker.

"Fuck.. uhm.." Roman coiled fingers back around Peter's cock and slid his lips back over the head, stroking the shaft as he fucked the top half with his mouth. The blood under the skin was so tempting, it tasted good, but in a way that only made him want it. He wouldn't bite though. Especially not his dick, he liked it too much and wanted more of it. Roman still had the end of the leash and wrapped it around his wrist to pull it tighter and pull Peter's face deeper in his ass.

Peter had been giving him short and soft licks, using his tongue to circle the rim of his hole. "Scoot back more.. Come on, baby.. I can barely reach you.."

Roman wiggled his hips back further, arching his back. He whined around Peter's cock as the wolf buried his face between his cheeks and mouthed at his opening, sucking and lapping at it greedily. Roman just held his cock in his mouth for a moment, sucking gently. He was then raising his hips, crawling backwards further so Peter could use his mouth on his cock as it hung between his legs. Peter tilted his head back, taking Roman's cock in his mouth and sliding his lips down the shaft.. Or well, up the shaft. Roman bucked then, shoving in further and Peter gagged in surprise. What Peter managed to growl around his cock felt really fucking good and he hated to lift his hips and pull back out. The wolf's dangerous growl made him ache all over.

Peter panted and thrust up to start fucking the upir's mouth since Roman was just holding it in there anyway. "You do that again, baby, and I'm going to spank you.." He managed almost breathlessly. "I probably will anyhow since you didn't mind last night and touched your cock when I told you not to."

Roman tensed, being swarmed with tingles as the gypsy talked. He muffled an apology around Peter's cock before dragging his lips up off of it. "Sorry.."

"You're gonna be.." Peter nipped a cheek playfully.

Roman was then reaching over to grab the lube, popping open the lid and squirting some out onto his fingers before reaching back to push two fingers inside of his hole as his other hand held him up. It gave Peter a good look this time as he worked himself open. It was a lovely sight, Roman's long slender fingers shoved deep inside of himself as he wiggled them around before fucking them in and out. His hips were kind of undulating as he bucked back into his hand, making his pretty cock bounce as it dangled between his legs, writhing as he whimpered and whined.

"Fuck.. That's beautiful, baby.. Oh, yeah.. Let me see you finger that hole.." Peter was aching and arched his hips up, disappointed to not have anything to thrust into or rub against. "Can you get three in there, baby..?"

Roman pulled his fingers halfway out before adding another and shoving them all the way inside, digging around deep and spreading them to stretch himself open. He withdrew the digits before pushing just the middle back in and moving it in and out rapidly, just putting on a show and getting himself wet.

Roman was then dismounting and turning around to face him this time as he straddled his hips, his hands pinning his shoulders down. He ground down, groaning when his cock brushed against Peter's, and yes, that did feel so much better naked. Peter also noted how hot Roman's lips looked now, all used and slick and flushed.

Roman wound the leash around his wrist again, tugging it and growling as he leaned down to kiss him. He was then kissing down his chest before reaching down to take hold of Peter's cock and guide it to his entrance, pushing the head inside before dropping down to take him to the hilt with a whine.

Peter had fucked him good yesterday, Roman played with himself last night, and he just did it again, but he was still fucking tight. "Ah, fuck, baby.. You feel so good.."

Roman moved his hands to Peter's chest for leverage before raising his hips and dropping back down. "And you're so big.. It hurts.. And oh, I fucking love it." He had to take a moment to adjust, just rocking his hips in Peter's lap and letting his dick stretch and rub against his insides as he bore down and hit his prostate. "Oh.. Oh, god.." He let out a pitiful whimper, nails digging into Peter's skin as the wolf thrust his hips up inside him deeper, ramming that hidden bundle of nerves more forcefully. "Oh, fuck!" Another whine. "You keep doing that and I'm gonna cum!"

Peter merely grinned and nudged his hips up more gently.

"Peter..? I wanna ride your dick first before I cum.." It was said with a whine that would've made Peter cum had it not been for the cockring stalling it. "You can spank me later.. But just let me do this right now.. okay..?"

Peter sighed and lowered his hips. "Okay, baby.. I'm sorry.. Come on, let me see you fuck yourself on my cock.."

Roman swallowed dryly, taking a moment to calm down before lifting his hips up and starting a pace. Peter gripped tightly to the bed rails, lifting his head to watch Roman's cock bounce as he bounced himself up and down in Peter's lap. He was so hard and throbbing, flushed so pretty.

"There you go.. Ride that dick.. Does it still hurt, baby.." Peter asked.

"Y-yes.." Roman wiggled his hips.

"Good.. I want you to get that plug.." Peter told him.

Roman sighed contently. "I already have one, Daddy.."

"Okay, then after you cum, I want you to put it in and leave it. I want you to get dressed and walk around with it in, do not take it out. Cuz later I'm gonna make your pretty little ass hurt more.." Peter taunted.

Roman shuddered. "What are gonna do to me..?"

"You're gonna get a spanking, then I'm gonna take the plug out and finger your sore little hole.. And put things inside you.." Peter really needed to cum.

Roman stilled, reaching down to take hold of himself and stroking himself roughly. "Oh, fuck.."

Peter chose this moment to thrust up again, pressing his hips against his ass and ramming his dick right against his prostate. Roman cried out, absolutely losing it and releasing all over his fingers and Peter's stomach and chest. He leaned forward to bury his face in Peter's neck as he panted and calmed down a bit.

"Baby, please.. I'm dying here.." Peter gave a breathy laugh.

Roman raised up and raked his hair back before lifting his hips up off of Peter's cock. He wasted no time in sliding down to take him in his mouth again, bobbing his head some before dragging his lips off and removing the cockring and engulfing his cock again quickly, sucking as he moved his head up and down.

"Oh, that's it.. Oh, fuck.. That's it, baby.. Make me cum.." Peter wished his hands were free so he could use them to shove Roman's head all the way down and cum down his throat, not letting him pull back off. He came to this thought, emptying into the upir's mouth as Roman sucked and swallowed it all down. "You're made for that, baby.."

Roman pulled off his cock to lick up the underside, making sure to get all the remaining cum. "I like the way you taste.."

"You know, I don't have to be handcuffed for you to suck me off.. Or ride me.." Peter told him.

"Apparently you do for me to ride you. Next time I need to make sure you can't raise your hips. You don't play fair." Roman sighed and uncuffed his wrists for Peter to sit up and remove the collar.

Peter shrugged and laid back down. "I'm sorry.. I just wanted to watch you cum. You're pretty when you cum."

Roman cuddled up next to his side, pawing at his chest. "That was amazing. Peter, you do know that I didn't mean anything insulting by the collar, right? She got it to tease me and get under my skin. I just wanted to play. I just thought it was so ridiculous that she had it made."

"It is pretty ridiculous. It's okay. S'long as you don't make me wear it in front of them." Peter kissed his head.

"Hell no. Like I said, I'm not about pleasing her. She can fuck off." Roman sighed.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, you do good pleasing me." Peter grinned, getting a snort from Roman. "But, uh, where's the plug?"

Roman looked up at him. "Are you serious about that?"

"Oh, yes. I wore the fucking collar and the cockring, you're gonna wear the plug. Did you get it? Cuz if you didn't mind me, I can always spank you right now." Peter tightened fingers in his hair and tugged his head back.

Roman pouted. "You wouldn't.. I'll put you back in the cage.."

Peter laughed. "I would.. Did you get it, or do I have to take you across my lap..?"

Roman weighed his options and sighed. "I got it." Or well, he already had one at any rate.

"Then get it and bring it to me." Peter commanded, releasing his hair.

Roman sighed and again turned over and got in the bedside table drawer. He handed Peter the plug as he sat up. "Is that good...?"

"Yeah, baby, that's good. Come on, get across my lap." Peter motioned for him to do so.

"You said you wouldn't spank me right now if I had it." Roman protested.

"Then get the fuck over here before I do." Peter growled and Roman obeyed a little too quickly, draping himself ass up across Peter's lap and splaying his legs as he arched his back. "Good boy.." Peter moved his arm across the small of his back to hold him. "But I didn't say that I wouldn't."

Roman yelped, eyes widening as the first hard smack landed on his backside. He tensed up, panting, already hard again. "N-no.. Please..?"

But once Peter started, he didn't let up, or go easy, smacking each cheek in rapid succession. Roman covered his mouth to keep from crying out, but otherwise just took it as his bottom was abused, whimpering and whining underneath his hands. No one had ever done this to him before, not even Ricky. And okay, maybe since Peter threatened it, he got kind of interested in sexual spanking, but he wasn't sure if he'd like it. He could take it, sure. Upirs had a high tolerance for pain, and some got off on it, which he did sometimes. It stung, but the pain felt kind of good, and he could probably cum again. It was just being smacked in that area, his hips being pushed forward with every slap and forcing his cock to rub against Peter's thigh. It was nice, and he was already planning to start finding ways to get more of it. Still, he felt a little betrayed.

"I told you, baby.. You've been a brat, and this is what brats get.." Peter taunted, covering every inch of pale flesh and tinting it red. He rather loved watching Roman squirm, and the sounds he was making was just heavenly. "And this is what you're gonna get next time you're bad." He stopped to run his hand over his bottom, squeezing. "You think about this next time you decide not to mind me."

Oh, he would.

"Cuz you'll get it harder next time. Do you understand me, baby..?" Peter was running fingertips over his flesh now.

Roman nodded. "Yes.. Yes, Daddy.."

"Good boy.." Peter rubbed down between his cheeks and over his hole, pushing two inside so he could finger him for a bit.

Roman gave a shattered whine. "Daddy, please.."

"You're not cumming again right now. I feel you, you little slut. You like this." Peter removed his fingers and picked up the plug, running the head over his opening before shoving it inside none too gently. He gave him another slap as he cried out. "Now, you're gonna leave it in, and you're not to take it out, or play with yourself. You understand?"

"Yes, Daddy.." He could feel it when he tightened up. Maybe he should have gotten one smaller.

"Good. Get up and get dressed." Peter gave him a lighter swat and he moved up off him.

Roman could feel it when he moved. Fuck, this was going to be harder than he thought. "I still gotta put you back in the cage." He sighed as he started to get his clothes. He stilled when he bent over and felt it pushing against his insides.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just let me dress first."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it just started writing itself and I've been thankful to write anything with the block I've had. And this actually started out as a serious story, but now it's a smutfest and I've just been entertaining myself with it. This is just for fantasy, and is AU. As always and forever, Roman has the vampire fangs, because I like them, and I grow to hate the anaconda jaw more and more each day. There's roleplay, dom/sub undertones, pain kink, slight Daddy kink, blood play, bondage, and all the other fixings. Peter's in the cage, but Roman's not in complete control, and he doesn't want to be. The roleplay may seem ooc..


End file.
